


Sweet & Spicy

by MaryFangirl



Category: City Hunter (Manga)
Genre: After Finale, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff and Smut, No Angst, No Drama, One Shot Collection, Only lots of love, Oral Sex, Passion, Really lots of love, Romance, RyoKaori, Sex with love, Sweetness, Tenderness, Vaginal Sex, pwp but not really
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryFangirl/pseuds/MaryFangirl
Summary: Una raccolta di one shot dove i protagonisti assoluti sono Ryo, Kaori e il loro amore che si traduce in dolcezza e passionalità.
Relationships: Makimura Kaori/Saeba Ryo
Kudos: 4





	1. 1. Amore

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao ^^ vi presento una raccolta di one shot / flash fic; non sono connesse tra loro, l'unico legame è che Ryo e Kaori sono una coppia ben navigata e che non ci sarà né azione né angst né dramma né vicende che in generale non si svolgano in camera da letto xD (o in altri ambienti, ma insomma, ci siamo capiti!). In pratica, direi che il titolo dice tutto: Ryo e Kaori in versione dolce e piccante...  
> Spero vi possano piacere, buona lettura :3

Lei era stesa, con la pancia contro il materasso. Dormiva? Quasi.  
Sognava ancora prima di addormentarsi.  
E sì, sognava lui.  
Dall'ultima volta in cui erano stati assieme, lei era rimasta proprio così, in quella posizione.

Eccolo.  
Giungeva silenzioso ma la sua presenza era tangibilissima.  
Si sdraiò accanto a lei, mettendosi su un fianco. La sua mano le sfiorò i capelli, giocando coi ricci più ribelli.  
Lei si avvicinò a lui e gli posò la guancia sul petto.  
Messa così, poteva sentire il battito calmo e cullante del suo cuore.  
Ryo le accarezzava il viso, e lei lo sollevò per guardarlo negli occhi.

"Il tuo nome" cominciò lui "Il tuo nome per me ha lo stesso significato della parola AMORE"  
Lei lo osservò perplessa.  
"Hai bevuto qualcosa?"  
Il suo viso era vicinissimo, e disteso in un'espressione serena.  
"Perché? E' vero"   
Le diede un bacio sulla fronte. Sul naso. Sulle labbra.  
E passò la lingua sugli angoli della bocca.

Kaori sospirò, deliziata, e lasciò che quel dolce e diabolico strumento di tortura scivolasse tra i suoi denti, nel suo umido calore.  
Ryo la afferrò per i fianchi e spinse il bacino in avanti. Le fece sentire l'effetto che aveva su di lui.  
Quel bacio così lento e morbido le offuscò la mente.

Ryo le sorrise. "Kaori. Amore..."  
E poi, la sua lingua sul collo, sul seno e sul ventre.  
-Amore- pensò lei mentre affondava la mano nei suoi capelli. Si sentiva incendiare, lì in basso, lui...faceva quella cosa così bella, eccitante, sconvolgente.  
La sua saliva bagnava il punto più sensibile del suo essere, le sue mani la stuzzicavano in maniera così sensuale e al contempo tenera che lei non aveva fiato nemmeno per ansimare.

Lo sentiva sorridere, mentre gli tirava i capelli. Era un'agonia, ma avrebbe voluto che durasse per sempre.  
Arrivò al culmine, col respiro grosso, le dita impigliate nelle piccole onde scure della sua nuca, gli occhi velati e fissi sul soffitto.

Ryo appoggiò il viso sulla sua pancia, sfiorandole i bordi dell'ombelico.  
"Ryo"  
"Mmh"  
"Tu mi ami?"

Ryo si alzò e lo baciò.  
"Amore. Io ti amo."


	2. 2. Bacio

Nemmeno le sente, le sue dita sul viso. Sono come i fili d'erba che le sfiorano le guance quando le capita di stendersi sul prato, e consulta ogni margherita ricordando una sciocca abitudine adolescenziale.

Ma che le importa dell'età.  
Che le importa del resto del mondo, dopotutto.  
Non sa più quali siano le proprie labbra, né dove inizino quelle dell'altro.

Il bacio è un gesto d'affetto. Dimostra amore, e può essere alimentato dalla passione.  
Questo bacio, però, è abbastanza indefinibile. Perché c'è la passione, sì, ma c'è una morbidezza che la più soffice delle nuvole non può immaginare.

E' bello, corposo e fragile. Come il petalo di un fiore. Il petalo di una rosa.  
La cui bellezza e magia hanno vita breve, ma il suo ricordo è immutabile e imperituro.  
Un bacio accompagnato da una carezza, da mani che si incontrano, diverse ma destinate ad esistere insieme, cole il sole e la luna.

Lo pensa ogni volta. Baciarlo è bellissimo.  
E' la cosa più emozionante del mondo.  
E non ne è mai stanca. Ne vuole di più, ancora. Sempre di più.  
E' umido, è veloce.

Non sa più dov'è, quanto tempo è passato, non sa più il colore della maglia che indossa.  
Le sembra che siano sempre più vicini, anche se essere più attaccati di quanto sono è fisicamente impossibile.  
Ma il suo cuore batte forte, riesce a udire anche quello del suo amante.

Poggia le mani, aperte e leggere, sul suo torace, e avverte il ritmo di un cuore rapido e frenetico.  
E' già arrivata l'ora di separarsi, e ne soffre.  
Ma non più di tanto, perché subito dopo quel breve e momentaneo viaggio verso il Paradiso, solleva le palpebre ed è incatenata ai suoi occhi.

Ryo le sfiora il collo con le dita, sul bordo della sua maglietta. Ecco, è nera.  
Il bacio significa anche TI AMO.  
Lui glielo dice, e ricomincia ad amarla.


	3. 3. Terrazzo

Kaori ama il terrazzo.  
E' stato il suo rifugio per molti momenti di sconforto, per quando desiderava staccare la spina, dimenticando il suo stolto partner in giro a fare baldoria, per sbollire la rabbia in maniera ancora più efficace di quando prendeva a calci e pugni il suo bambolotto anti-stress.  
Vi passa molto tempo a fare ginnastica e a stendere, un'attività che la rilassa, quando tira fuori le lenzuola e le allarga odorandone il fragrante profumo si sente perfino fiera di se stessa e dell'ammorbidente scelto. 

Di per sé odia il fatto di aver versato troppe lacrime per quel cretino, spesso proprio su questo terrazzo; Kaori è una donna ma è cresciuta in un ambiente maschile, venendo scambiata spesso per un ragazzo, e ha imparato come i maschi a trattenere il più possibile i pianti perché dimostrano debolezza. Ha pianto davvero poche volte nella sua vita, per questo non le piace che Ryo glielo abbia fatto fare così tanto.   
Ma ama questo luogo, è il punto più pacifico della casa, quando vi sale le sembra di entrare in un altro mondo, si affaccia alla sua città che è tutta la sua vita, le ha regalato le cose più importanti, le emozioni indelebili, positive come negative.

Il terrazzo le regala l'opportunità di non nascondersi e di stare tranquilla, osservare il cielo e l'immensità dell'orizzonte l'aiuta a relativizzare.

Sta, come tante altre volte, ritirando i panni puliti e asciutti.  
Ma non è sola.  
Da qualche tempo insieme a lei c'è sempre qualcun altro.  
E' seduto a pulire la sua pistola, la guarda.  
Kaori non l'avrebbe pensato, ma adesso è a suo agio qui sul terrazzo con quel qualcuno.  
Gli sorride, quando lo vede alzarsi e avvicinarsi.  
Lascia l'ultima maglietta nel cesto.

Lui è fastidiosamente bello. Le fa seccare la bocca.  
Precede il suo abbraccio circondandole la vita con le braccia. Dovrebbe vergognarsi, mentre gli offre le labbra senza il minimo orgoglio. Lui però la bacia sulla fronte.  
"Finito?"

No, non ha proprio ritegno. Gli lancia un'occhiata bruciante.  
"Non direi"  
In un lampo, gli sta slacciando i pantaloni.  
"Qui, sul terrazzo?"  
Gli tocca la pelle calda del ventre, sale sul petto, gli sfiora i capezzoli.  
"Sì. Sul terrazzo. E' da tanto che non lo facciamo"

Ryo in realtà è tornato da un paio di giorni da una missione, ma li ha passati quasi tutti a dormire perché era stravolto e Kaori non l'ha disturbato, a malapena si è alzato per mangiare e andare in bagno.

Kaori sfiora il suo collo col naso, vi posa leggeri baci.  
"Tre settimane. E' tanto tempo"  
Troppo.

Ryo non ce la fa più. L'afferra per la nuca e intrappola un suo polso nella mano.  
La bacia, trascinandola in un'altra galassia con la sua lingua affamata e i suoi denti che mordicchiano le sue labbra.  
Le magliette vengono quasi strappate e gettate al suolo, Ryo la bacia dappertutto, con labbra delicate sotto il mento e sul collo.

Schiude la bocca su un suo capezzolo. Kaori libera un gemito, accarezzandogli la nuca.  
Prosegue fino all'ombelico.  
Una lieve pioggerella inizia a scendere giù dal cielo. Kaori sente le gocce piccole e fresche e le labbra calde di Ryo. La sua bocca è già sulla sua intimità.  
La bacia e la stuzzica con piccoli tocchi di lingua.  
La pioggia si fa sempre più insistente.

Subito si tramuta in uno scroscio violento. E' fortissima e gelida, ma Ryo continua a leccare e succhiare, Kaori lo trattiene contro di sé e urla.  
Ha un che di meraviglioso, tutto questo.

L'acqua che si abbatte con veemenza, Ryo fra le sue gambe, le sue mani sui glutei, la sensazione della sua lingua che la scalda e rischia di portarla alla follia più disperata.  
"Ry...Ryo..." pronuncia il suo nome come fosse una preghiera, un'invocazione, un appiglio.

Adora il modo in cui Ryo la divora come fosse un piatto prelibato, in momenti come questi può fare di lei ciò che vuole.

Da ragazzina Kaori non avrebbe mai pensato di trovare un amore così grande, men che meno nel tizio strano e misterioso che aveva cominciato ad accompagnare suo fratello.  
Ora sa che Ryo le è indispensabile.  
Con un grido rauco viene e scorge la lingua di quel diavolo leccare le gocce dense del suo piacere.

E poi, Dio, le fa quel sorriso che per poco non la incenerisce sul posto.  
Piove ancora, i capelli sono zuppi, le labbra leggermente violacee.  
Ryo si china su di lei, la fa stendere, la bacia e la prende.  
Kaori ha l'impressione di essere trasportata su un altro pianeta.

Ryo è arrivato, l'ha afferrata e le ha cambiato la vita, aprendole gli occhi su un sentimento così nuovo e così devastante che la donna ha talvolta avuto dei dubbi sulla sua autenticità. Si è spesso chiesta se si fosse soltanto convinta di essere innamorata di lui semplicemente perché è l'unico uomo a parte i suoi familiari che abbia conosciuto a lungo, con cui abbia convissuto, aggrappandosi a lui per evitare il baratro del dolore.

Addome contro addome, l'odore di cemento e di acqua si fonde con i loro profumi.  
Le loro lingue sono veloci, insieme alle spinte che aumentano.  
Il momento che Kaori preferisce, è Ryo che straripa dentro di lei. Ne è euforica, perché Ryo lascia parte di se stesso al suo interno e la sua espressione dice che si trova nel posto più bello del mondo. Quel posto è lei e Ryo è suo.

Lui accascia su di lei, e Kaori gli prende le labbra in un bacio lungo e appassionato.  
Ryo è sorpreso da tanta foga.  
"Ryo. Ti amo" gli sussurra, ancora sulle labbra. Ryo le sorride, tentando di non far trasparire la violenta emozione causata dalle sue parole.  
"Non è male il terrazzo, vero? Ci ho passato tanto tempo pensando a te, fantasticando su di te..."

E' bellissimo sentire le sue ciocche nere e bagnate che le avvolgono le dita.  
Kaori ama questo terrazzo.  
Ama questa città che le ha regalato colui che ama più di tutto.


	4. 4. Doccia

Il debole scroscio della doccia la attira.  
Si alza pigramente, si dirige in bagno. Entra nella cabina e fa scivolare le mani sul ventre dell'altro.  
Lui si lascia accarezzare, poi si gira.

"Non ti serve qualcuno che ti insaponi la schiena?" mormora lei lasciandogli un bacio sotto la scapola.  
"Non volevo svegliarti. Dormivi così bene"  
Kaori prende la spugna e vi versa del bagnoschiuma. Fragranza di agrumi.  
Gli insapona le braccia, la schiena ampia e ambrata, passa sulla pancia. Con le dita sfiora i bordi dell'ombelico, e sale sul petto. Intanto, bacia smaliziata ogni centimetro della schiena, usa appena i denti per lasciare qualche segno, e si bea della sua pelle splendida e liscia.

Ryo prende lo shampoo, si volta e inizia a massaggiarle la testa, i riccioli fulvi bagnati, le orecchie e le guance.  
Le dà lievi baci sulle labbra trovandola adorabile, si perde in dolci carezze sul suo viso, Kaori gli sfiora la bocca con le dita e finalmente sboccia un bacio lungo, ipnotizzante, con le lingue che si incontrano come pezzi della stessa anima.

"Non volevo disturbare la tua tranquilla doccia" sussurra lei. Ryo sorride e la stringe.  
"In verità, desideravo con tutto me stesso che mi raggiungessi"   
Kaori gli prende il mento fra le labbra e lo succhia.  
Mentre scende con le labbra sul torace, le mani vagano, semplicemente bramose di toccarlo.  
Le labbra si schiudono sui suoi capezzoli come un fiore; chiude gli occhi per assaporarlo meglio.  
Come le piace il suo sapore.

La lingua viaggia fino all'ombelico, morde il basso ventre. Lo fissa nelle iridi brucianti e prende il suo sesso.  
Lo lecca sulla punta, sull'intera asta, fino all'origine, i testicoli gonfi, Ryo le artiglia la testa e si abbandona in gemiti animaleschi.  
Kaori beve l'acqua della doccia mischiata ai suoi liquidi densi, la diverte farlo urlare con piccoli morsi nell'interno coscia prima di tornare a tormentarlo.

Lo guarda ancora e si umetta le labbra.  
Ryo si scaglia su di lei e le afferra i polsi, sbattendola contro la parete.  
Kaori solleva una gamba e Ryo entra in lei.

Ryo ama incatenare lo sguardo al suo mentre sono un'unica cosa. Un unico corpo.  
Ryo la lo bacia ma tiene gli occhi aperti e Kaori si sente scomparire. Sente che il mondo intero sparisce ma loro due rimangono qui, in questa doccia, odono solo i loro respiri e l'acqua che sguscia fra i loro corpi.  
Mentre Ryo affonda i denti nel suo collo, Kaori grida e viene e con un sorriso avverte il suo piacere scorrerle dentro.  
Gli lecca le labbra.

"Amo fare la doccia con te"  
Ryo le stampa un bacio. "Io amo te"


	5. 5. Bilancia

Apre gli occhi. Le gira un po' la testa.   
Capisce che è stesa su un letto. Avverte subito un dolore alla gamba. Ginocchio sinistro.  
Sbatte le palpebre, c'è qualcuno accanto a lei. 

"Ryo" lo chiama. Lo guarda, nota che è pallido.  
Sembra spaventato. Diamine. Comincia a ricordare. L'ultimo di una serie di criminali da strapazzo che ha preso di mira City Hunter questa volta ci è andato vicino e le ha sparato, dimostrando di non avere una grande mira visto che ha preso la gamba. Ma Kaori ha sentito il proprio ginocchio cedere, praticamente spezzarsi, e il dolore è stato tale da farle perdere i sensi.  
Evidentemente ora si trova nella clinica del Professore.

"Non è grave come sembrava. Ma per un po' dovrà stare ferma" dice la voce del Professore che parla con Ryo.  
Kaori, ancora intontita, si domanda se lui stia bene.  
"E' tutto ok" la informa subito lui appena il Professore esce. Si siede accanto al letto. "Mi sono spaventato a morte quando ho visto tutto quel sangue e...il tuo viso sbiancare"

Ryo ha gli occhi larghi e spaventati come quelli di un bambino, la barba sparsa sulle guance che dimostrano invece quanto sia adulto. Kaori sa cosa significava quel 'è tutto ok'. Sa come Ryo ha regolato la cosa e non griderà dalla gioia ma nemmeno si dispererà. Fa parte di quello che City Hunter è. Da anni Ryo fa di tutto per evitare di uccidere, ma capita che succeda. A volte è inevitabile, perché nel momento in cui City Hunter si dimostra troppo morbido, ecco che le zecche cominciano ad arrivare. 

Stanno insieme da poco, due settimane circa, e le fa ancora un certo effetto vedere Ryo così dimostrativo sulle sue emozioni con lei. Le ha represse così a lungo e con tanta insistenza, l'effetto è stato quello della pentola a pressione, e ora non fa assolutamente nulla per fingere. Un po' le fa piacere vederlo così terrorizzato per lei, ma subito quel pensiero viene sostituito dall'idea di volerlo confortare.

Sente quell'amore per lui così pressante all'altezza del petto, dovrebbe essersi abituata ormai, ma non è così.   
Ryo le sposta alcune ciocche dalla fronte.

"Stai bene?" le chiede. Lei annuisce, sorridendo.  
"E' come se avessi sulla gamba una gru. Però sto bene"  
"Deve averti fatto un male cane"  
"Sì...pensavo di aver perso la gamba" 

Fa per sollevarsi ma Ryo la ferma.  
Ha un'espressione ancora molto preoccupata. Raramente in passato Kaori lo ha visto così. Forse non vi ha prestato attenzione, forse Ryo è stato dannatamente bravo come attore. 

Ryo le accarezza la fronte. Avvicina il viso al suo.  
"Quando hai sbattuto la testa...mi sono davvero sentito morire"  
Lei non sa cosa dire, non risponde. Lui continua a toccarle il viso e le sopracciglia con il pollice.

"Ryo..."   
Una lacrima gli bagna il volto.  
"Scusa..."  
Kaori ha l'impressione che Ryo non abbia finito di parlare. Per cui non aggiunge nulla, si limita a constatare che gli occhi di Ryo sono bellissimi. Sembrano diamanti incastonati in pezzi di carbone lucido.

"Kaori. Poco tempo fa avevo detto che sarei sopravvissuto per la donna che amo e che avrei fatto di tutto per proteggerla. Io..." si morde il labbro e deglutisce. Volge lo sguardo verso un punto imprecisato del muro.   
Kaori vorrebbe che il suo cuore la smettesse di battere tanto violentemente, perché fa fatica a udire la sua voce. Deve aver sbattuto la testa molto forte. Ha quasi paura, ma poi Ryo le prende la mano. Intende lasciarla? Quello stupido episodio ha già decretato la loro fine?

Il peso sul cuore non accenna a diminuire, non è piacevole, si fa sempre più spazio.

"Quel giorno ho affermato quanto quello che provo per te non sia una debolezza, ma la mia forza."

Il suo viso è di granito. Chissà da quanto ci rimugina. E l'ha detto ora, forse spinto dalla paura di quell'evento. Si è già pentito? Sa che dovrebbe apprezzare quello che hanno avuto ma l'idea che Ryo possa troncare tutto la fa sentire malissimo, al punto da far sparire il dolore alla gamba. Soprattutto perché sa che lui ci ha provato e che non può forzarlo. 

Kaori riesce per qualche istante a ignorare il ginocchio che pulsa e la testa che sembra invasa da una banda musicale alquanto stonata.  
Kaori gli stringe involontariamente la mani. 

"Ho detto delle belle parole e le penso davvero...ma a volte la realtà è molto più difficile. La realtà è che non riuscirò mai a non morire di paura sapendoti in pericolo. Non riuscirò mai a evitare il desiderio omicida verso qualcuno che attenta alla tua vita. Ho imparato a gestire molte cose, ma tu mi fai andare sempre oltre...mi hai reso uomo, e come tale ho delle debolezze che prima riuscivo a seppellire perché ho sempre fatto in modo di non affezionarmi troppo a nessuno...ma con te non più, ovviamente, con te è andato tutto sottosopra. Quindi ti ritrovi a dover accettare l'uomo dalle mille imperfezioni che sono, dai pochi pregi che soprattutto tu vedi in me..."

Kaori si sente confusa, non sa bene dove Ryo stia andando a parare, il suo cervello forse non è ancora troppo sveglio. 

"E devi perdonarmi perché non ho intenzione di lasciarti, adesso. No, perché...se te ne fossi andata via definitivamente quando Silver Fox è venuto a minacciarti...o se avessi seguito Sayuri a New York...o se fosse comparso un altro come Uragami e si fosse dimostrato davvero interessato a te...o se avessi deciso di cambiare città invece che limitarti ad andare da Mick...l'avrei accettato. Da vigliacco, ovviamente, non avrei osato dirti di fermarti e di rimanere con me. Adesso non lo accetterei più. Perché sono egoista, ma non più vigliacco. Perché anche se ho paura e ne avrò fino alla fine dei miei giorni, l'amore che provo per te è sempre più pesante della paura. Ho usato una buona bilancia, sai"

Kaori è stordita. Ryo torna a guardarla negli occhi.  
Basta quello per far capire a Kaori che Ryo sa cosa lei ha temuto. Allo stesso tempo, Kaori sa di essersi sbagliata.

"Quindi a meno che tu non decida di mollare il mio stupido culo, io non ti lascerò mai...e continuerò a rischiare l'infarto di fronte a una minaccia verso di te, perché so che vivere senza di te sarebbe comunque peggio. E continuerò a non avere nessuna pietà verso chi oserà metterti in pericolo. Questo lo devi capire, è davvero l'unica cosa che non posso modificare" 

Kaori avverte ora un'immensa, assordante emozione. Nel linguaggio di Ryo, è come se le avesse praticamente rivolto un voto di matrimonio. 

Sorride tra le lacrime che hanno cominciato a scendere e gli molla un piccolo pugno.

"Scemo...c'era bisogno di iniziare a parlare con quel tono!"  
"Pensi sempre male di me..."  
"Sei tu che sei sempre fraintendibile..."  
"Non era mia intenzione spaventarti. Non farò mai più niente per ferirti. Volevo solo assicurarti che non ci sarà nessun passo indietro da parte mia"  
"Sei sicuro di aver usato una buona bilancia?"  
"La migliore." 

Kaori chiude gli occhi e si abbandona al turbinio di emozioni, immaginando che lo schiaccerà sotto un martello quando avrà ripreso le forze per quell'inutile paura che le ha scatenato; Ryo intuisce quel pensiero e ridacchia, poi, con la stessa delicatezza di una piuma, appoggia le labbra su quelle dolci di lei.


	6. 6. Fame

E' tutto buio. La serata è calda e umida. La porta si apre. Lui entra, sospirando per l'afa.  
Ha appena fatto la doccia e già si sente appiccicoso.  
Rivolge le sue attenzioni alla figura dormiente sul letto. I suoi occhi si abituano all'oscurità e sorride.  
Scorge il lenzuolo bianco che accoglie le gambe, la curva delle cosce, e a risalire il fianco ben disegnato e il braccio delicato ma che sa essere molto forte.

Infine, la gloria del suo bellissimo viso addormentato, affondato nel cuscino, rilassato.  
Sembra che lei non risenta affatto del caldo soffocante della serata.  
La mano va a sfiorarle un polpaccio. La sua espressione è beata, mentre comincia ad esplorare il suo corpo.  
Si morde il labbro inferiore, facendosi più ardito, palpando il ginocchio e la coscia.

Lei si strofina contro la federa. In parte gli dispiace di svegliarla dal suo tranquillo sonno.  
Ma dall'altra, avverte montare una forte, spaventosa fame che dal cervello raggiunge la conferma della sua virilità.  
Ormai la lucidità lascia posto al puro desiderio. E pensare che prima della doccia non hanno smesso un secondo di amarsi, di rotolarsi tra le lenzuola, di versarsi sudore e saliva a vicenda.  
Ma non ne ha abbastanza. Dopo anni di frenate, ora è in discesa libera e non può fermarsi.

Dio. Il suo corpo nudo e steso in quella posizione così provocante glielo fa venire già duro. Con un ghigno voglioso, si inoltra con la mano fra le sue cosce.  
Mentre massaggia, trova con le dita il luogo più segreto, e si eccita al pensiero che sia suo. Solo suo.  
Si lecca le labbra, disfandosi dell'asciugamano che intrappola un'erezione ormai bramosa di affondare e svuotarsi dentro di lei.

Lo fa impazzire. Si sente malato. Incatenato e ossessionato da lei. E' una cosa senza senso, come ha fatto a mantenere tutto quell'auto-controllo? Lui che non ha mai provato il desiderio di rifarlo con una donna dopo una volta, lui che ha respinto così a lungo l'idea della monogamia certo che si sarebbe annoiato in fretta.

La vuole troppo. Sale sul materasso. L'indice prende a stuzzicare la sua intimità mentre le labbra si posano sul fianco.

Cominciando a muovere le dita con più ritmo, lecca la schiena, lungo la spina dorsale, raggiunge la nuca. Ama assaporarla lì. I suoi capelli profumano nonostante il sudore di poco tempo fa.  
Mordicchia alcuni corti ciuffi sul collo, strusciando con la mano nella sua inimità.

Sente un piccolo mugolio, e la sua erezione si indurisce tanto da fargli male. Comincia a sudare, sente una lieve patina accaldargli la pelle.  
Accosta le labbra al suo orecchio. Sa che ormai è sveglia.

"Ho fame"

Ode il suo sospiro. Ha letteralmente voglia di divorarla, di morderla e baciarla ovunque, di sentire con ogni cellula sensoriale la morbidezza della sua pelle, di svenire con il suo profumo nelle narici.  
Vede la sua bocca socchiusa. Mentre un dito la penetra, trova le sue labbra con l'altra mano. Geme quando avverte la sua lingua calda nell'incavo delle dita, sui polpastrelli.  
Al primo dito ne aggiunge un secondo e le sue orecchie vengono graziate da un breve ma acuto grido.  
Le lecca il lobo, il padiglione.

Ha moltissima fame. La donna mormora il suo nome, la fronte imperlata, mentre lui passa la lingua sulla nuca.  
L'interno del suo corpo sembra bruciare. Maledice il fatto di avere solo due mani.  
Vorrebbe toccarla dappertutto, leccare e mordere ogni millimetro di pelle.

E poi il suo cuore. Gli rimbalza in gola, è talmente assordante che gli annebbia il cervello, pulsa con violenza, bramoso.

Sposta entrambe le mani sui suoi glutei, e mentre li palpa si umetta le labbra.  
Geme, scivolando in lei, che grugnisce contro il cuscino.  
E' meraviglioso. E' l'entrata del paradiso.   
Sentirla ansimare non fa che accrescere il desiderio terrificante che lo sconvolge e lo porta ad aumentare il ritmo, piantandole le unghie nelle cosce.

Lei non si trattiene più, urla e stritola i bordi del cuscino, emettendo un rantolo soffocato quando lui le viene dentro.  
Si accascia su di lei, che si volta e gli getta le braccia al collo, baciandolo come se attraverso quel gesto volesse donargli l'anima.  
Ryo si stende accanto a lei.

"Scusa"  
"Per cosa?"  
"Non riesco a resisterti. E' come se non fossi mai sazio"  
Gli accarezza e bacia il petto.  
"Non c'è niente di cui scusarsi"  
Ryo le lecca il labbro inferiore. "Mi scateni sempre...un appetito incontenibile" dicee con voce roca.  
Con un calcio, lei getta il lenzuolo per terra. Si stacca da lui e gli lancia un'occhiata sensuale che lo arde.  
E' lì per lui. Per appartenergli e perché lui lei appartenga.  
Ryo sorride, la bacia.  
E ricomincia ad amarla e assaporarla, sapendo che non sarebbe mai stato in grado di sfamarsi a sufficienza, con l'amore che provava per lei che non faceva che aumentare.


	7. 7. K.O.

Kaori ha chiesto a Ryo di insegnarle un po' di lotta libera e Ryo l'ha accontentata.  
Ma se Kaori pensava che Ryo fosse un maestro paziente e mellifluo, o che prendesse la cosa come un gioco, si sbagliava.  
Ryo è serissimo, neanche dovesse istruirla per le olimpiadi. Lei si impegna al massimo.

Le ha anche impartito qualche lezione di teoria ed è fastidiosamente attento ad ogni minimo dettaglio.  
"Non dare le spalle"   
"Puoi facilmente mettere fuori gioco un uomo colpendo sotto la cintura"   
"Gomitate ben assestate possono essere una manna"

Ryo le ha fatto vedere qualche mossa e Kaori si è ricordata di quando se ne è servito nella realtà, agile e letale come un puma.  
Trova incredibile che un uomo così imponente e alto metri sia tanto scattante, veloce e silenzioso. Fa dei salti pazzeschi.

"Dai, facciamo un piccolo combattimento" le propone.  
Kaori sbuffa. "Tanto vinci tu"  
"Potresti avere la fortuna del principiante"  
E' un'immane sciocchezza, lo sanno entrambi. Kaori lo guarda.  
"E va bene."  
Ryo si passa una mano tra la chioma scura sorridendo, è così bello e sexy, Kaori adora i suoi capelli liberi e selvaggi.

Cominciano ad affrontarsi.  
Kaori tenta un calcio, poi un pugno, e un altro, e un altro ancora.  
Ryo li para o li manca facilmente. E' il suo turno.  
Ryo finge palesemente di colpirla, perché se lo facesse veramente potrebbe spezzarle il collo, ma la sua forza spaventa Kaori che è troppo inesperta rispetto a lui per appigliarsi ad altre mosse.  
Dopo circa dieci minuti, Ryo si sta ancora pavoneggiando, finché Kaori non gli fa uno sgambetto. Lui cade.

Ryo la fulmina. "Questo non vale"  
Ma in realtà sa bene che tutto è lecito, anche se non tecnicamente grandioso.   
Kaori ha il fiatone. Si getta su di lui, tenendogli i polsi. Ma con uno scatto, Ryo inverte le posizioni.  
Kaori non riesce a divincolarsi dalla sua presa. I suoi capelli le sfiorano il viso. Il suo corpo è caldo.

Kaori si sporge per baciargli il collo, e scopre i suoi punti più sensibili con le labbra e la lingua. Le dita attorno ai suoi polsi si fanno meno serrate. Kaori continua finché non gli divora letteralmente la gola con morsi sensuali, e si becca l'occhiata truce dello sweeper.

"Che c'è? Tu puoi mettermi K.O. con le tue acrobazie, ma io conosco altri metodi"  
Ryo si mette a sedere, Kaori gli sorride divertita. Gli leva la maglietta e gli fa togliere i pantaloni.  
Torna a baciarlo sul collo, dietro l'orecchio, respirando il suo profumo e accarezzandogli la nuca, ma anche le mani di Ryo cedono alla tentazione di spogliarla.  
Le carezze sono lente e sensuali, non c'è foga, gli occhi rimangono incatenati, poi Kaori lo solletica sulle spalle, gli cinge il collo e lo bacia.  
La lingua di Ryo è subito morbida e la sua bocca accogliente, Kaori si lascia accarezzare sulle braccia e sull'addome. 

Ma eccolo, il suo Ryo istintivo e rovente, mentre la distende sotto di sé e la invita a divaricare le gambe. Si sorridono, complici, mentre la loro unione avviene in modo del tutto naturale.  
Se all'inizio era preda della sua timidezza, ora Kaori pensa che le sue paure iniziali siano totalmente assurde.  
Sta così bene con Ryo. Così bene.  
Non solo quando fanno l'amore, ma quando parlano, giocano, pranzano, o discutono.  
Sta bene. Si sente viva.

Se lo ama, non può farci nulla.  
Ride, mentre l'orgasmo la squassa dalla testa ai piedi, gli avvolge le gambe intorno ai fianchi per sentirlo ancora più suo.  
E poi lo bacia fino a che non le manca il fiato.  
Anche Ryo ride, ed è bellissimo rimanere stretti, con quella sensazione così appiccicosa e strana che li ricopre.  
Ryo l'ha messa K.O, e viceversa.  
E nessuno dei due è mai stato più felice di una sconfitta.


	8. 8. Labbra

Vuole solo un bacio. L'ultimo.  
E l'ultima carezza, l'ultimo sorriso.  
Un'altra missione lo sta allontanando per almeno una settimana, ma potrebbe essere di più, non si sa mai con precisione quanto durino certe questioni, e non vuole dare retta all'angoscia che si diverte a tormentarle sempre la bocca dello stomaco in quelle circostanze, perché l'idea che lui non varchi più la soglia della loro casa la getterebbe in un abisso da cui non risorgerebbe.

Lui le sfiora la bocca.  
Le sue labbra sono perfettamente umide. Meravigliose e morbide.  
Dolci e voraci, esattamente com'è lui. Scostante, diffidente, ma generoso e bellissimo.   
Le piace guardarle, le piace quanto si mordicchia un'unghia mentre legge il giornale con la fronte aggrottata. O quando riflette e si passa la lingua sulle labbra, mentre cerca di addomesticare i suoi capelli indisciplinati.  
E' così bello.

Avere la sua bocca sulla propria, mentre la tocca e la riempie di calore.  
Forse dovrebbe cercare una terapia specializzata, ma teme che la sua sia una malattia incurabile.  
Che medicina può prendere una a cui gira la testa perché le labbra di qualcuno la fanno impazzire?  
Cosa può guarire una persona che trova la lingua del suo amante così dolce e deliziosa?  
Lei ansima, mentre la sua mano scivola tra le sue cosce, trovandola calda e bagnata.  
Vede le sue labbra attorno a un capezzolo, poi la lingua nell'ombelico.  
E' normale gemere così sommessamente?

Vuole che la baci ancora.  
Lui è la sua patologia e il suo sciroppo.  
Tra un bacio e l'altro, ha la forza di udirlo.

"Devo andare..."  
Lei non frena un mugolio lamentoso. Non vuole. Cerca di dissuadertlo baciandolo di più.  
"Starei qui tutta la vita, piccola. Ma non posso"

Che bello che è, con i capelli arruffati e gli occhi un po' stanchi.  
La lascia lì, a borbottare contro il cuscino. Lo guarda mentre si veste, cerca di sistemare il suo aspetto alquanto disordinato.  
Quella maglia bianca gli sta benissimo. Lui la guarda.  
"Ci vediamo"

Ma prima che lui esca, lei si solleva e lo ferma per il braccio. Lo bacia ancora, desiderando smarrirsi in lui.

"Kaori..."  
Lei socchiude gli occhi. Lui sorride e se ne va, ma con lei rimane il sapore dolce e intossicante delle sue labbra, un'essenza indefinibile che la droga e contro la quale non esiste antidoto.


	9. 9. Dolce

Le mani affondano nella pasta morbida. 

Le dita cominciano a lavorare con attenzione la farina, il lievito, lo zucchero ed il latte amalgamati.

Fare dolci e torte non è mai stato il suo cavallo di battaglia, ma le piace e ultimamente ne prepara spesso. Miki le ha passato un'ultima ricetta in cui viene segnalato di aggiungere all'impasto anche qualche petalo di ciliegio; i petali emanano un profumo delicato ma persistente, mentre impasta con la cura di un pianista con il suo strumento.

Nonostante sia assorta, avverte comunque i passi felpati avvicinarsi silenziosamente; i suoi sensi sono nettamente migliorati, tuttavia è sempre riuscita a percepire la sua presenza. Non si tratta di avere solo orecchie finissime, ma anche un cuore innamorato.

Kaori continua a spalmare la pasta nella ciotola, ascoltando il fruscio della sostanza abbandonarsi al tocco deciso delle sue mani. Il suo odore, così conosciuto, la raggiunge prima del suo respiro.

Sente il suo indice posarsi sulla sua spina dorsale e risalire fino al collo.

Viene percorsa da un brivido ma continua ad impastare.

L’altra mano raggiunge la sua, sempre intenta a togliere qualsiasi grumo dall’impasto.

Ryo sospira contro la sua nuca. Lei profuma come i petali di ciliegio, ma avverte anche il sentore del bagnoschiuma al mughetto che utilizza tutte le mattine. Soffia sulla pelle nuda, come una tenera brezza.

Comincia ad impastare anche lui.

Kaori trattiene il fiato. Ad ogni spinta sulla pasta, Ryo le depone un dolce bacio sul collo.

Ryo le abbassa la maglietta, per fortuna già abbastanza larga.

Le labbra vibrano dal collo all’orecchio, e lì la bacia sul lobo. 

Kaori gli stringe la mano.

Lui gliela solleva, prende un asciugamano e gliela pulisce. La bacia sul dorso, sul palmo, scende con le labbra sul polso.

Kaori gli posa la mano ancora saporita di zucchero sulla spalla.

Lui pensa a come spesso siano arrendevoli le mani di lei fra le sue.

La mano di Kaori sulla sua spalla ha ancora qualche traccia di farina.

Lei lo solletica sul collo, passeggiando con le unghie fino al braccio che pian piano si tende.

Kaori nota con piacevole sorpresa che Ryo non indossa la maglietta unicamente dei vecchi pantaloni scuri. Scende sul fianco, poi risale sulle curve dure dei suoi pettorali.

Solleva lo sguardo, e gli occhi di lui, più neri del petrolio, la trafiggono, il suo sguardo la inchioda.

Allora, si sporge verso di lui, attendendo un istante dopo l'unione delle loro labbra.

Lui, però, non prende la sua bocca, rimane all'angolo, a regalare baci aerei in quel punto.   
Le circonda il collo con entrambe le mani, massaggiandone la base coi pollici.

Posa un bacio sotto il mento. Sopra il mento. Lei solleva con estrema lentezza il viso accaldato, come fosse un’offerta venuta dal cielo unicamente per lui. Mentre lui continua a dilettarsi sulla sua guancia, lei sposta le labbra per toccare quelle di lui. I passi strascicati e ciabattati li conducono al divano, che al momento pare il luogo più confortevole ed appagante e Ryo non rinuncia a farvi sdraiare la sua adorata, chinandosi su di lei non appena Kaori appoggia piano il capo sul bracciolo.

Cedendo fragilmente al proprio desiderio, Ryo si lascia attrarre spontaneamente dalle sue labbra calde.

Anche questo bacio è tenue, ma entrambi osano farsi trascinare dall'estasiante unione, accantonando qualsiasi altro pensiero. La maglietta decisamente troppo larga di Kaori fu facile per Ryo da abbassare fino alle sue gambe. Ricomincia ad onorare con baci più bramosi la sua pelle, che ora ancora più di prima gli appare splendida.

Lei, che finora non ha neanche sospirato, geme spontaneamente.   
Un gemito intenso, Ryo è certo che non c'è alcuna resistenza da parte di Kaori. 

Sa bene quanto lei sia bella, ma vederla così generosa, tangibile, così beata e fremente gli provoca una scarica elettrica benigna, che lo riempie in ogni suo anfratto di gioia. 

Ed è così dolce.

D’un tratto, neanche saprebbero come, sono l'uno nell'altra.

Accade tutto velocemente che non è possibile descrivere nei dettagli, in un frammento di tempo in cui chiudono gli occhi pur continuando a vedersi. E' come se un'orchestra iniziasse a intonare una melodia intorno a loro.

Kaori prova sempre, nel primissimo momento, un accenno di dolore, poi però le si spalancano le porte dell'Eden, un universo di sensualità, di morbidezza, qualcosa che ha anelato e immaginato per tanto tempo ma sapendo che è molto di più delle sue aspettative. 

È innamorata del suo odore, della sua voce, del suo portamento, del suo sorriso.   
Ama lui, tutto di lui. 

Per Ryo è la stessa cosa. Lei ha compiuto quel miracolo.

Lei è stata in grado di farlo innamorare, lui che aveva giurato di non legarsi mai, per alcuna ragione, ad un’altra persona.

Mentre si addormenta, Ryo le accarezza il ventre, talvolta il seno, ed intanto assapora il profumo della sua pelle.

E' il profumo più dolce che abbia mai sentito.


	10. 10. Profumo

Geme, quando viene sbattuta contro la parete del salotto; geme quando la sua lingua cerca con disperata urgenza la propria e geme quando Ryo penetra in lei come se volesse entrare più in fondo, fino a intrappolarle l'anima e il cuore in spire velenose, fino a incendiarla, fino a farla urlare.

Le unghie di lei gli graffiano il collo, i denti e la lingua gli torturano la gola e le gambe si stringono attorno ai suoi fianchi.  
Lo vuole tutto per sé, non ha intenzione di perdere nemmeno una goccia, né un bacio, e gli tira i capelli per agevolare quell'erotico scambio di respiri.  
Lui spinge, con foga bestiale, e ne approfitta per affondare il viso nel suo collo.

Sospira. Profuma ancora, nonostante sia appena tornato dopo uno dei suoi tanti duelli e nonostante non si sia fatto la doccia.  
Il bacio diventa più morbido ma sempre appassionato.

"Il tuo profumo è incredibile" mormora Kaori affannata, accarezzandogli la guancia e il collo sudati.  
"Non ho messo profumi"  
"Intendo...l'odore della tua pelle" replica lei sorridendo. Ryo sente che le gambe gli stanno cedendo, e fa in modo che si sdraino sul pavimento.  
Ricomincia a spingere, Kaori avverte un numero incalcolabile di convulsioni che la portano a bagnarsi sempre di più e a consentirgli un passaggio ancora più facilitato. 

Ryo la lecca sul collo, sull'orecchio, intreccia le mani alle sue mentre il ritmo aumenta, non può frenare, finché non si svuota in lei con un grido che fa tremare ogni cosa.  
Ryo continua a stimolarla, la porta a un orgasmo meraviglioso, che ha un odore strano, che riempie le narici ed entrambi ne rimangono assuefatti.

La bacia di nuovo, perdendosi con la mano nella sua chioma ramata, per poi venire inebriato dal profumo del suo shampoo.  
Il SUO profumo. Delicato ma persistente, del tutto diverso dal proprio. Ma le due fragranze, leggere e uniche, si allacciano perfettamente, colpiscono dritto al cuore e alla mente dei giovani amanti che non riescono a smettere di baciarsi e sfiorarsi. Ryo la morde sulle labbra, sul mento, posa poi la bocca su ogni dito della sua mano. Solleva il viso.

"Facciamo la doccia"  
Kaori annuisce, si alzano insieme. Ryo la prende per mano e la conduce sotto l'acqua insieme a lui.  
Kaori lo abbraccia da dietro e lo bacia sulla schiena.  
"Ehi...non esageriamo con il sapone. E' il tuo profumo che voglio sentire. Lo voglio sentire sempre su di me"  
Ryo si gira, sorride, e la prende fra le braccia.

Sboccia un altro bacio, ricomincia la danza passionale che unisce corpi ed anime, insieme alle due fragranze, che come vapore si innalzano e si avvinghiano, creando un'unica estasiante essenza, che è poi il simbolo di quanto sia perfetta l'unione dei loro cuori.


	11. 11. Vasca

La temperatura dell'acqua è perfetta, il profumo dei sali da bagno le massaggia le narici e il tepore contenuto nella vasca ampia e rotonda le rilassa tutti i muscoli.  
Ha voluto dedicarsi a un bagno calmo e rasserenante, approfittando del fatto che Ryo stia dormendo. Ogni attività con lui è tutto tranne che rilassante. Certo, il suo cuore non la aiuta mai, di fronte a lui non può fare a meno di cominciare a battere furiosamente e ora che il suo corpo ha assaggiato le delizie carnali che lui le suscita, fatica a tenerlo a bada.

E' rimasta ferma a guardarlo per un po', mentre lui dormiva, con la pancia contro il materasso, le labbra imbronciate contro il cuscino.

Consapevole di poter stare lì fino al suo risveglio, Kaori ha quindi deciso di impiegare diversamente il suo tempo dirigendosi in bagno. Aveva proprio bisogno di distendere i muscoli, di sdraiarsi e chiudere gli occhi cullata dal profumo del doccia-schiuma e dalle uniche luci accese che si trovano vicino allo specchio posto sopra il lavandino.  
Trascorre una mezz'ora di totale silenzio e pace, prima che la porta si apra.

E' lui. Il suo ciclone, il suo turbamento.  
Già le si secca la gola all'idea di lui che la bacia e la rapisce nelle sue spire, che le fa esalare gemiti che non riconoscerebbe mai come propri.

Ryo non dice una parola. Si mette in ginocchio e lei lo sente sorridere. Le sue mani si posano dolcemente sulle spalle della donna. Kaori rischia di farsi scappare un immediato singulto. Lui le legge nel pensiero.

"Non agitarti. Non farò niente che tu non voglia" bisbiglia contro il suo orecchio.  
Il pensiero del bagno rilassante passa del tutto in secondo piano.  
Lei vuole. Vuole le sue mani su di sé.

Lui prende a massaggiarle le spalle, a premere con le dita alla basa della spina dorsale, muovendo i polpastrelli con la precisione di uno scultore, e le lascia un bacio sul lobo.  
La sua tiepida carezza si sposta sulle clavicole, sfiora la base del collo e picchietta sul petto.  
E' delicatissimo, come un fiocco di neve, ma in tanta armonia Kaori avverte un'impazienza che, anche se fatica ad ammetterlo, divora anche lei.

Con gli indici le strofina i capezzoli, che si induriscono, continua sull'addome e di tanto in tanto la bacia sull'orecchio.  
Automaticamente, lei solleva le braccia e intreccia le mani dietro al suo collo, attirandolo a sé. Lui le bacia la fronte, il naso, e finalmente Kaori ottiene il calore delle sue labbra sulle proprie, bagnate. Uno strano bacio, alla Spider-Man, mentre Ryo disegna morbidi cerchi sulla sua pelle.

"Ryo..."  
"Al suo servizio" risponde lui provocandole un brivido.  
"Posso esprimere un desiderio"  
"Tutto ciò che mi è possibile esaudire"  
"Vorrei...che mi toccassi ovunque. Che facessi l'amore con me qui, in questa vasca"

Lui deglutisce.

Le sue parole giungono come a rallentatore.  
Ryo osserva il suo bel viso abbandonato contro la vasca, il suo corpo evidentemente teso affinché lui capisca che può toccarla. Ovunque, ha detto.  
Ha cercato un approccio privo di foga, impedendosi di saltarle addosso e farla sua con la sua solita veemenza. Ma come sempre, nel momento in cui si costringe all'auto-controllo, ci pensa lei a tirare fuori tutto ciò che il suo istinto gli suggerisce. La farà impazzire, l'accarezzerà e la stuzzicherà obbligandola a chiedere di più, la porterà a mordersi le labbra e l'interno delle guance nel tentativo di non ringhiare per il piacere.

La massaggia sul ventre, sentendola contrarsi, mentre la sua lingua incontra quella di lei, così dolce e morbida che si ritrova a succhiarla e a gemere nella sua bocca.  
Lei solleva lievemente il bacino quando la sua mano si intrufola fra le sue cosce.  
Kaori lo bacia con più foga, le sue dita gli serrano il collo, si allunga per esplorare ogni angolo della sua bocca con la lingua.  
Lui trova la sua intimità, il suo interno bollente, il testimone della sua appartenenza a lui, e la visione del suo volto estasiato gli offusca la mente.

La penetra con due dita, lei emette un grido rauco e sobbalza, buttando un po' d'acqua sul pavimento. Si inarca, permettendogli di baciarle il collo, e i suoi riccioli bagnati gli sfiorarono le guance.

Ryo succhia piano la pelle della sua gola, gemendo e tenendo gli occhi chiusi. Essere con lei, in lei, lì per lei è meraviglioso, in tutti i sensi. Kaori si aggrappa ai bordi della vasca, alzandosi per consentirgli un contatto maggiore, Ryo continua a baciarla sulle spalle muovendo le dita dentro di lei.

Muore dalla voglia di stringerla a sé e di sentire ogni centimetro del suo corpo contro il propro, così si alza, sorridendo del suo lamento di protesta, si toglie i boxer ed entra nella vasca.  
Kaori si avventa subito contro di lui, baciandolo e allacciandogli le gambe attorno alla vita.

Sa che lo fa impazzire quando gli tira i capelli, muovendo la lingua così sensualmente, toccando il sesso di lui con il suo. Ryo azzarda una mano fra i loro corpi e la raggiunge.  
Si passa la lingua sulle labbra, e guardandola affascinato inizia a toccarla su e giù.  
Lei si contorce e muovendo le mani, si appoggia proprio sulla sua virilità.

Kaori viene attraversata da una scarica elettrica potentissima, che non ha potuto controllare.  
Così presa dalla foga e dalla miriade di sensazioni contrastanti che le stavano aggrovigliando lo stomaco, la sua mano è finita sul suo sesso. E' duro, caldo, liscio. Sfiora con il pollice la punta, stregata da una piccola goccia bianca. Alza lo sguardo per incontrare il suo. Lui le parla con gli occhi.

Ipnotizzata da quelle calamite scure, avverte la sua mano delicata che riprende a muoversi. E automaticamente anche quella di Kaori inizia ad andare su e giù. Lo fissa, sentendo con il tatto quanto sia tumido e incredibilmente armonioso.  
E trova altrettanto incredibile il fatto che si stiano masturbando a vicenda. Guardandosi negli occhi.  
Notando che i loro respiri si fanno sempre più affannati, sporgendosi per baciarsi.

Kaori ha la ridicola sensazione di percepire sudore sulla propria pelle nonostante sia dentro l'acqua, eppure è così.  
Il calore la opprime, le sale dal ventre fino a schiacciarle il petto.  
Arriva il momento in cui le mani diventano più rapide e avide, provocando piccoli tonfi nell'acqua.  
Lei lo tocca e lui la tocca.  
Con la sua lingua fra le labbra e il suo tocco vorace e languido, Kaori desidera che lui la soddisfi del tutto. 

"Ry...ah..." Getta il capo all'indietro e lui le lecca la gola.

"Lo farò solo se lo vorrai" è il suo galvanizzante sussurro. Dio solo sa quanto lei lo voglia.  
"Ti voglio, Ryo...ti voglio da morire"

Con un rapido movimento, lui le è sopra e la porta ad alzare le gambe, piegandole quel tanto che basta per lasciargli spazio. Lei appoggia le mani ai suoi fianchi, pregandolo silenziosamente di andare avanti.

Il motivo per cui l'interno del suo corpo gli faccia girare la testa e mozzare il fiato è sconosciuto a Ryo.  
Prova sempre la stessa sensazione. Trattiene il respiro, sapendo che il suo cervello è nell'oblio più assoluto. Guarda il suo viso letteralmente inondato di piacere, rimanendo fermo per qualche istante.  
Crede sempre di morire e toccare il Paradiso. E morire così è meraviglioso.

Kaori gli prende il labbro inferiore tra i denti. Lo abbraccia e muove il bacino, facendogli capire che può, anzi, deve continuare. Nessuno dei due si accorge di quanta acqua esca dalla vasca.  
Ryo accontenta entrambi, andando avanti e indietro con intensità sempre crescente, al punto che ad ogni spinta l'ansito diventa gemito, il gemito diventa grido e il grido diventa un ringhio graffiante.

La sua lingua si intreccia e struscia con quella di lui, ogni tanto Ryo socchiude le palpebre e si gode la vista del suo volto rapito dalla voluttà.  
L'ultima spinta determina l'orgasmo di lei, seguito da quello di lui con un urlo soffocato. Cosparge il suo viso e il suo collo di baci e morsi, fintanto che riprendono fiato.  
Dopo alcuni minuti, decidono di uscire dalla vasca.

"Il mio doveva essere un bagno rilassante" dice Kaori ridacchiando. Ryo è sdraiato su di lei con il viso contro il suo petto.  
"Sei stata tu a esprimere un desiderio che io ho solo esaudito"  
"Bene. Adesso vorrei riposare"  
E' in procinto di chiudere gli occhi, sentendosi davvero stanca.  
Ma, passati un paio di minuti, la lingua di Ryo inizia a dedicarsi con insistenza ai suoi capezzoli.

Li bacia, li succhia dolcemente, li afferra tra i denti, e le sue dita tornano sul suo sesso nuovamente sveglio e accaldato.  
"Ryo...ti prego..."  
"Amore mio, sei così sexy...potrei fare l'amore con te per sempre"  
Improvvisamente Kaori è completamente lucida.

"Cosa hai detto?"  
"Che potrei fare l'amore con te per sempre. Sarò un pervertito, ma..."  
"No, cos'hai detto prima?"  
"Che sei sexy"  
"Prima ancora!"  
"...'amore mio'. Perché? Ti dà fastidio?"  
"N-no...suona strano"  
"In che senso?"  
"Non lo so. E' che a volte mi sembra ancora strano che tu...sia innamorato di me. Io lo sono così tanto...di te. Ho così tanto desiderato il tuo amore..."  
"E' un desiderio che ho esaudito da tempo, solo che mi sono sforzato troppo per non lasciarlo trapelare, ho fatto il cretino e ti ho fatta soffrire. Ma ora non ci sono più barriere e preferirei ammazzarmi che farti ancora del male. Io ti amo"

Kaori arrossisce, sorride, lo bacia e non aggiunge altro.

Finalmente lui esaudisce la sua richiesta di lasciarla riposare, e si addormenta a sua volta, tenendo stretto tutto ciò che desidera.


	12. 12. Black out

La stanza di Ryo è esattamente di fronte a quella di Kaori.

Saeko li ha invischiati in una missione per proteggere un importante testimone. Il processo si terrà a breve ma loro hanno dovuto trasferirsi nell'albergo di cui il loro cliente è direttore per proteggerlo da vicino. Un albergo di lusso pazzesco. 

Dal punto di vista professionale e quando sono con i clienti, Ryo e Kaori hanno deciso da tempo di adottare la politica del fingere di essere solo partner di lavoro. E' più semplice, permette loro di concentrarsi meglio e di non lasciarsi distrarre, soprattutto è un modo per preservare la loro intimità di cui sono molto gelosi. 

I loro amici più cari lo sanno, ma sia Ryo che Kaori amano la loro riservatezza.

Qui però è diverso. Devono rimanerci per due settimane, in camere separate, e l'atmosfera di un hotel tanto spettacolare è così speciale e magica, studiata apposta per le coppie innamorate, che è davvero difficile non cedere. 

Ryo aveva sorriso a Kaori notando che le loro camere sono esattamente l'una davanti all'altra. Kaori aveva subito pensato che lui le avrebbe dedicato qualche visita notturna. A dire il vero, la parte più maligna di sé aveva desiderato che ciò avvenisse. Ma Ryo si è dimostrato incredibilmente professionale per tutto il tempo, anche se non ha smesso di dedicarle lunghe occhiate incandescenti. Non è che abbiano potuto divertirsi più di tanto con i molteplici servizi messi a disposizione dall'albergo, comunque, hanno sempre dovuto rimanere appiccicati al loro cliente durante il giorno, separandosi solo la notte - ma Ryo si è premunito di riempire la stanza del direttore di cimici e di un nuovo dispositivo che lo avverte sul cellulare che Saeko gli ha dato in dotazione se succede qualcosa di strano.

E' l'ultimo giorno, quello seguente si terrà, finalmente, il processo. 

Mentre Kaori è seduta sul suo enorme letto, dopo aver fatto la doccia, pensa che è pazzesco che lei e Ryo non abbiano incontri amorosi da parecchi giorni, pur essendo così vicini. Vorrebbe tanto, ma...è rischioso. Potrebbe succedere qualcosa proprio mentre loro sono presi l'una dall'altro. Il loro cliente è proprio accanto, e loro sanno essere...rumorosi. 

Se chiude gli occhi, però, le tornano alla mente le sue labbra e le sue mani.  
Osserva il televisore e la vasta varietà di film tra i quali potrebbe scegliere.  
Cerca in tutti i modi di ignorare la voce che la spinge ad aprire la porta, uscire e andare da lui.  
Sa che non riuscirà a toglierselo dalla testa, ma deve trattenersi. 

Sceglie un film, un horror; non è un genere che ama ma una volta ogni tanto le dà una piacevole scarica di adrenalina.   
Le torna alla mente l'ultima volta in cui lei e Ryo hanno provato a vedere un film.  
Provato, perché non sono riusciti ad arrivare al finale...

Scuotendo la testa, seleziona il film e si stende sul letto, decisa a seguire la pellicola.  
E' un film abbastanza noioso. Un gruppo di adolescenti uccide per errore una ragazza, e all'improvviso tutti i componenti del gruppo iniziano ad essere assassinati.

Le sue palpebre stanno per abbassarsi, quando la televisione e la lampada sul comodino si spengono all'improvviso. Sobbalza, accorgendosi però che è davvero tutto buio. Volge lo sguardo dove è sicura che ci sia la finestra, ma non vede nulla. Deve esserci stato un black out generale. L'oscurità non le è mai piaciuta, fin da bambina.

Riesce a recuperare, tra i tanti oggetti che la metà di City Hunter deve sempre portarsi dietro, una piccola torcia e a fare un minimo di luce.  
Aspetta per circa dieci minuti, che paiono interminabili, ma tutto rimane immerso nel buio.  
Perfetto. Non può nemmeno guardare uno stupido film.  
Chissà cosa sta facendo Ryo...

No, no, no. Ecco cosa ha voluto evitare. Tornare a pensare a lui.  
C'è una lotta interiore, fra i suoi sentimenti e la sua razionalità, che non le lascia tregua.  
Lo ama. Lo desidera. Se deve stare al buio, vuole almeno essere con lui.  
Si morde le labbra e l'interno delle guance.  
E se...  
Si alza e si dirige verso la porta.

Bussa con una cautela che ben nasconde una reale impazienza.  
E' un'idea sciocca e rischiosa. Ma la colpa è tutta del black out.  
Dato che Ryo non arriva ad aprire, si accinge a tornare a letto, ma mentre si allontana la voce dello sweeper la sorprende.

"Chi è?"  
"Ryo..."  
"...scusa se ho tardato. Ma non ci vedo un tubo"  
E adesso, che deve dirgli?

"Qualcosa non va?"  
Kaori appoggia la mano sul legno.  
Ama il timbro della sua voce, anche attraverso la porta.  
Sente chiaramente il proprio desiderio schiacciare la ragione e parla.

"Ryo...io non resisto..."  
Non sa come interpretare il prolungato silenzio dell'altro. E' per la seconda volta allettata dall'idea di andarsene. Ma ode l'improvviso scatto della serratura.  
Non sa perché si butta in avanti. Come se fosse sicura che atterrerà tra le sue braccia.  
Non lo sa, ma è così.  
Lo stringe forte, affondando il viso nella sua pelle.  
Il buio accentua il suo profumo e il suono del suo respiro.

"Avevamo detto che avremmo aspettato di tornare a casa ed essere completamente soli" sussurra Ryo senza però smettere di cingerle i fianchi.  
Kaori si separa da lui. Ryo ode solo un fruscio.  
La giovane donna gli prende le mani e gliele fa posare sul suo petto. Si è spogliata.  
Poi le sue mani sono su di lui. Nell'oscurità tentenna, ma trova i pantaloni e glieli toglie.

Ryo soffoca a malapena un grido quando la sua bocca calda lo accoglie.  
Le sfiora i capelli, mentre lei comincia a succhiarlo e a toccarlo con enfasi.  
Ryo maledice il fatto di non poterla vedere, anche se presto la sua lingua lo stuzzica in modo così piacevole da fargli dimenticare ogni cosa. Di questo passo non durerà a lungo.  
Così la costringe ad alzarsi, la conduce lentamente verso il materasso e ve la getta sopra.

Si è quasi violentato, da quando sono entrati in quest'hotel e continuando a ripetersi che le loro stanze sono parallele.  
E' sceso nella palestra dell'albergo a sfogarsi tirando calci e pugni al sacco della boxe, si è fatto diverse docce fredde, ha letto un sacco di riviste e ascoltato decine di canzoni.  
Tutto per ignorare le voglie del suo corpo.

E ora Kaori distrugge tutte le sue buone intenzioni, presentandoglisi nella completa oscurità e stringendolo come se volesse la loro fusione.  
Vuole fare l'amore con lui? E lui l'accontenterà. E' al limite.

Trova le sue labbra, le bacia inizialmente con delicatezza e poi con più foga.  
Le blocca i polsi sopra la testa, scende sul collo e sui capezzoli, mentre Kaori si agita.  
Non vede l'ora di affondare in lei.  
E' così dolce e morbida, e insieme appassionata.

"Kaori..."

Le labbra di lei gli succhiano la pelle della gola, le sue mani gli tastano gli addominali.  
Ritrova la sua lingua con la propria e geme.

Le solleva le gambe, divaricandogliele, e cerca i suoi occhi. Non riesce a vederli, ma spinge in avanti il bacino e le è dentro. Averla è bellissimo.  
Stringerla, sentire il battito del suo cuore e i suoi gemiti, gli piace da morire.

Kaori tiene le braccia attorno al suo collo, si muove invitandolo a spingere.  
La tiene per le cosce, aumentando gradualmente il ritmo, le urla si fanno più sostenute ma molto più contenute rispetto a quando sono a casa.  
Ryo le impedisce di gridare il suo orgasmo infilandole la lingua in bocca e finalmente anche lui viene.

Fa per scostarsi, ma Kaori lo trattiene su di sé.

"Quant'era che non succedeva?" le chiede baciandola sul collo.  
"Troppo tempo"  
"Se non fosse stato per il black out, sarebbe passato più tempo"

Kaori ride.  
"Quello non puoi dirlo"  
"Già. Alla fine mi cedi sempre"

Sono interrotti dalla luce che improvvisamente riempie la stanza e infastidisce gli occhi ormai abituati al buio.  
"Accidenti. Sarà ricominciato il mio film"  
Kaori tenta di sgusciare fuori, ma Ryo la prende per un braccio e la sbatte sul letto.  
"Dove credi di andare?"  
"Se domani mattina qualcuno mi vede uscire da qui..."  
"Farai attenzione e nessuno ti noterà"  
Kaori non ha modo di sfuggire al suo sguardo.

"Sei venuta a provocarmi e adesso pretendi di mollarmi?"  
"Ma..."  
Ryo si sporge per premere l'interruttore della luce.  
E' di nuovo tutto buio.  
"Black out o no, adesso sarai mia, e senza fare storie"

Uccide la sua protesta con un bacio mozzafiato.  
L'ultimo pensiero coerente di Kaori è che benedice qualsiasi cosa abbia provocato il black out.


	13. 13. Cose intime

Dopo un prolungato sbadiglio e l'ennesima, non tanto breve, occhiata dedicata in modo adorante all'uomo che ama, Kaori decide che è il caso di andare a darsi una sciacquata. Appena entrata in bagno, recupera i prodotti che usa per la sua routine di toletta. 

Avverte un lieve bruciore nelle parti basse, la notte scorsa si sono sfogati in nome di tutte le serate che li hanno visti separati per questa o quell'altra missione. 

Kaori si lega un asciugamano intorno al corpo e respira profondamente, tutto sommato si sente bene e, guardandosi allo specchio, pensa che l'idea di rinfrescarsi un po' il viso sia ottima. Ryo le dice spesso che proprio il fatto che il suo volto rimanga sempre molto innocente lo porti a trovarlo altamente erotico. 

Sempre con espressione rincitrullita e innamorata, mentre rivive la notte precedente sospirando di continuo, si spalma un po' di tonico sulle guance e con precisione è attenta a stenderlo bene anche sul collo. Non ha al momento alcuna preoccupazione né tormento, solo quando Ryo è lontano non può fare a meno di affliggersi. Ryo però ha sempre il potere di farla sentire meglio, di farle vivere pienamente e meravigliosamente tutti i loro momenti insieme: tasselli preziosi di questa loro storia che decisamente non è un'avventura provvisoria. Destinata a durare, si ripete notando il proprio sorriso ebete di fronte allo specchio. 

Dopo essersi lavata i denti e il viso e avere applicato della crema idratante, la porta si apre e un Ryo nudo come mamma lo ha fatto si presenta in bagno sfoderando un sonoro sbadiglio e grattandosi i capelli arruffati con aria ancora assonnata. Kaori lo guarda e le scappa un sorrisetto, con gli occhi lo squadra avidamente da capo a piedi e tossicchia appositamente per richiamare la sua attenzione. Ryo sorride a sua volta, ma con aria più sorniona, e dopo averla cinta per i fianchi le posa un bacio sulla spalla. 

"Ti sembra il caso di andare in giro completamente nudo?" gli chiede Kaori e le pare che la propria voce sia lievemente roca.  
"Tesoro...direi che oramai conosci meglio il mio corpo del tuo...e la cosa è reciproca" risponde lui con tono sensuale, lasciandole una carezza sulla pancia. Beh, constata Kaori, è solo la verità.   
Dopo aver lavato i denti, Ryo aggiunge: "Doccetta?"  
"Puoi cominciare, se vuoi, io finisco qui..."  
"No, cara mia, intendevo farla CON te" dice fissando i suoi occhi nello specchio. Kaori si volta per guardarla e Ryo le accarezza il viso, avvertendo la consistenza soffice della crema profumata messa da poco. 

Kaori sembra illuminarsi. Prende un flacone di schiuma da barba vicino al lavandino e ne spruzza un pugnetto sul palmo per poi spalmarla sul mento del compagno che, in risposta, le scocca uno sguardo perplesso. 

"Che stai...facendo?"  
Kaori sorride con aria furba, maliziosa e infantile al contempo.   
"Ho pensato che potresti raderti" dice continuando a spalmargli la sostanza spumosa con fare amorevole.  
"E perché mai?" dice Ryo aggrottando le sopracciglia, quasi offeso. Kaori scrolla le spalle.

"Stai meglio senza barba" e di fronte a un'altra occhiata che richiede una spiegazione più convincente, sorride intenerita: "Non fraintendere...per me sei bello sempre...ma col viso rasato sembri più giovane..." intanto è arrossita e picchietta delicatamente con le dita sulla sua pelle, e sia il suo viso che il suo tocco bastano ampiamente a sciogliere e contemporaneamente ad accendere Ryo come un caminetto. 

"Posso?" azzarda Kaori mostrandogli il rasoio. Ryo ricorda di una volta in cui lei ha voluto lavargli e asciugargli i capelli, non capendo bene il motivo di quel desiderio. Ricorda soprattutto il suo viso mentre lo faceva. Come se fosse sempre emozionata.   
Ed anche ora che si tratta di radere la barba, un'azione assolutamente banale e semplice, Kaori pare in visibilio.

"Ti piace così tanto fare queste cose insieme a me?" chiede seriamente colpito dalla facilità con cui lei sa essere felice.  
"Insieme a te mi piace fare tutto..." e avvampa consapevole di quello che 'tutto' può comprendere. "Però sì, fare queste cose con te mi piace particolarmente...cose come asciugarsi i capelli e occuparsi dell'igiene personale, sono gesti che quando sono sola sono del tutto normali, quasi insignificanti. Ma sono cose...intime, e farle insieme a te è...sexy" spiega intimidita ma con la massima sincerità. Ryo non sa cosa dire, almeno per i primi minuti in cui si ferma a pensare e a stupirsi, nonché a convincersi che questo è uno dei motivi per cui si è innamorato di lei.

Nel frastuono della sua vita pericolosa, nell'accecante e talvolta fastidiosa luce di una città enorme e troppo complicata, nello schiamazzo di donne che hanno dimenticato come si ama e di chi, letteralmente, vive per cercare di ucciderlo, la purezza del sorriso di Kaori dovuto alla gioia per un'azione abitudinaria e ovvia come la toletta personale è, senza esagerazioni, qualcosa di più unico che raro, qualcosa che va oltre il denaro, oltre le apparenze, oltre tutto ciò che non restituisce né conferisce la stessa pace interiore come, per esempio, ora Kaori gli stava regalando mentre con estrema concentrazione e cura scorre con la lama lungo il suo mento e poi sul collo, e anche sotto il naso dove inizia ad apparire l'ombra dei baffi che comunque, per Kaori nulla tolgono al suo fascino.

Kaori sorride mordendosi il labbro e arrossendo, in quel modo che aizza Ryo a sbatterla sul pavimento e divorarla -in tutti i sensi-, pensando che il suo sia il giudizio di una donna innamorata persa.  
-Dunque, PER NIENTE obiettiva.-  
Ma che le importa...il destino ha voluto così, e anche se talvolta si diverte crudelmente a minacciarli di dividerli, non l'avrà vinta. 

Quando finisce, fa un passo indietro per guardare il risultato del suo amorevole lavoro e ne è soddisfatta.   
Ryo recupera la crema usata da Kaori e, sorridendole, procede a spalmarne un altro po' sul viso, sul collo, dietro le orecchie, alla nascita del seno che però evita accuratamente. Kaori si immobilizza porgendoglisi con cieca e totale fiducia.

"Ora" dice quando anche lui termina lo 'strano' ma piacevole compito e sorridendo per il faccino tenero di Kaori lo guarda con gli occhioni spalancati.   
"E' il momento della doccia..." sussurra infilando gli indici oltre l'asciugamano ancora legato sopra il seno di lei.   
Asciugamano di cui proprio Kaori si sbarazza con un gesto secco, per poi slanciarsi verso di lui, arpionargli le spalle con le dita e reclamando la sua bocca.  
Lo bacia subito con passione, ansimando e bruciandolo ancora di più.

Ryo non ha certo bisogno di aspettare che lei lo seduca, già perso per lei, la tiene ferma per il collo e riempie la sua bocca con la lingua che non riusce a mantenere delicata e carezzevole, ma Kaori non si lamenta e anzi lo attira ancora di più a sé, sollevando una gamba per incastrarsi a lui e gemere, come infatti geme, quando le loro intimità si toccano. Ryo la trascina di peso nella cabina della doccia e senza staccare le labbra dalle sue nemmeno per un secondo, apre a tentoni le manopole e la fa strillare perché il primo gettito è piuttosto freddo.

Allora Kaori gli si aggrappa ancora più intensamente e ridacchia, felice perché è con l'uomo che ama, e le sue braccia forti la cingono trasmettendole quella sicurezza che lui solo sa infonderle fino alle ossa.  
Gli sorride di nuovo, splendendo come una stella agli occhi di Ryo che se la beve insieme alle gocce d'acqua che tempestano su di loro e li rendono ancora più ebbri l'uno dell'altra.

Kaori prende la sua bocca in un altro bacio lunghissimo e dissetante, le loro mani si intrecciano e vagano ovunque, sulle braccia soffermandosi sui gomiti e lungo i solchi degli addominali, Kaori lo accarezza come ipnotizzata e desidera avere più di due mani per avvolgerlo completamente, per sentirlo suo e suo soltanto, per fondersi con lui ed impedirgli di andarsene.

L'abbraccio, da parte di Kaori, diventa allora disperato e per soffocare un singulto spontaneo gli morde la spalla, ma non si cura di frenare una lacrima che scende sul suo volto confondendosi con l'acqua ora calda della doccia e con il profumo dello shampoo all'arancia con cui ora Ryo le massaggia i ricci, sa che le carezze prolungate e intense sulla testa hanno su di lei un effetto quasi orgasmico...e Ryo ha dita lunghe e perfette, pensa Kaori abbandonandosi a lui che, tirandole piano il capo all'indietro, la bacia ancora.

Kaori si smarrisce di nuovo in una tale sinfonia che unisce tutti i sensi...l'odore persistente e fugace dello shampoo, gli occhi che si beano della visione del corpo nudo e mozzafiato di Ryo, delle mani che non riescono a saziarsi della sua pelle morbida, della lingua che lo assaggerebbe per sempre, delle orecchie che recepiscono i sospiri dell'uomo come fossero musica e lo scroscio dell'acqua. Tutto ama, tutto è meraviglioso con lui, tutto di lui vuole e pretende, mai come con Ryo ha sentito qualcosa appartenerle tanto, e non è disposta a condividerlo, per quanto sappia che Ryo è sempre molto desiderato.

Ma loro due sono una cosa a parte, qualcosa che sta al di là di tutto, qualcosa di cui perfino gli amici che sanno della loro relazione non possono avere coscienza, perché semplicemente nemmeno loro che sono gli stessi protagonisti di questo turbinio sanno spiegare cosa realmente sia, cosa davvero li leghi sempre più indissolubilmente contraddicendo le proverbiali banalità sulla lontananza a cui a volte sono costretti che potrebbe portarli a stufarsi della situazione, o sulla pericolosità della loro vita che potrebbe condurli a farsi una ragione dell'impossibilità di vivere il loro sentimento.

Lei non vuole fare a meno di Ryo. E non lo farà.  
Kaori lo accoglie con un gemito roco, concedendogli il collo che Ryo non aspetta a devastare di baci umidi e piccoli morsi, stritolandola tra il suo corpo possente e la parete azzurrina del bagno, dedicando attenzioni anche al clitoride pulsante della donna, succhiandole la gola, il mento, le guance lisce e rosee, e Kaori gli dà tutto, tutta se stessa, il suo respiro affannoso e le mani che conficca nelle sue natiche, la sua lingua smaniosa di assaporarlo e tutto ciò che, nuda in una doccia, può donargli.

L'orgasmo li travolge quasi all'improvviso, come se entrambi fossero stati troppo presi a pensare, viversi con la mente e con il cuore per pensare a ciò che è lo sfogo prettamente fisico.  
Ryo è il primo a riprendersi, e ricominciando a carezzarle dolcemente il viso, sorride nel vedere i suoi occhi ancora chiusi e le braccia della giovane che tremano, ancora agganciate alle sue spalle.  
Quando solleva le palpebre, Ryo si china si chinò a sfiorarle la fronte con le labbra.  
Finalmente anche Kaori pare ridestarsi dall'estasi e sorride.  
Ryo richiude le manopole e ridacchia.

Entrambi si sono vestiti. Sedendosi sul letto, Ryo sorride.   
"Che dici, non pensi che così come sono ora, senza barba e quindi, come dici tu, più attraente, possa avere ancora più spasimanti di quanti già non ne abbia?" scherza inarcando un sopracciglio. Kaori si avvicina a lui e gli prende il viso fra le mani, posando la fronte sulla sua: "La regola è sempre quella: guardare e non toccare. Se ci provano, possono anche preparare il testamento"  
Ryo ride piano.   
"Ti amo tanto, Kaori..."  
Kaori si accomoda sulle sue ginocchia.   
"Ti amo anch'io..." mormora arrotolando un dito in una sua ciocca ancora umida.

Kaori è uscita per alcune commissioni. Ryo entra in bagno e mette a posto gli oggetti che sono rimasti fuori dai cassetti e armadietti: la crema e il tonico di Kaori, la schiuma da barba con il rasoio, gli asciugamani rimasti per terra.  
Sorride ancora al pensiero di quella cosa così banale, normale e intima come la toletta personale che con Kaori è diventata speciale.   
Un ricordo indelebile. Come tutti quelli che ha con lei. Come tutti quelli che arriveranno ancora.


	14. 14. Phon

Ryo parcheggia senza troppa precisione e sale le scale correndo.  
Corre, corre come un matto, con ansia.  
Bussa con forza contro il portone.  
Eccola. Il suo paradiso.

Apre. Eccolo. Da un po' di tempo Ryo sta aiutando Mick in seguito alla sua riabilitazione, si allenano insieme, e non ci sono sconti, Ryo non ne dà e Mick non si sogna di chiederli, orgoglioso e fiero com'è.  
Evidentemente Ryo ha chiesto il permesso all'amico di farsi una doccia veloce a casa sua. A volte, come questa, dimentica anche le chiavi.

Ryo si toglie il berretto e ha i capelli tutti scompigliati.  
Kaori aggrotta la fronte.  
"Con questo freddo, te li devi asciugare" afferma con le mani ai fianchi, facendo cenno alle ciocche umide di Ryo.  
Lui la abbraccia e ride.

Kaori però è seria e lo costringe a sedersi sul divano.  
Sparisce in bagno e ne riappare impugnando un phon.  
Ryo strabuzza gli occhi, Kaori non ci fa caso, attacca la spina alla presa e inizia ad asciugargli i capelli, passandoci in mezzo le dita.  
Ryo è immobile, muto, stupito.  
Che le è saltato in testa?

Kaori è concentrata, prende il pettine che si è infilata nella tasca della tuta e con calma gli sistema ogni ciocca.  
Ryo pensa che sia una cosa molto strana. Ma si sta rilassando.  
C'è solo il rumore del phon.  
Kaori è davanti a sé e lui ha gli occhi fissi sulla sua pancia.  
Comincia a pensare che ci sia qualcosa di tremendamente sensuale in ciò che Kaori sta facendo.  
L'atmosfera è piacevole.  
C'è l'aria calda del phon, c'è lo sguardo attento di Kaori, c'è in sottofondo il ronzio del frigo.

Ryo solleva il viso e si ritrova a fissare le sue labbra. Sono socchiuse, rosee, ma se non ha allucinazioni, si rende conto che la donna si sta chinando.  
Lo bacia. E' un bacio leggero.  
Finisce di asciugarlo, lo pettina, torna in bagno a mettere a posto phon e pettine, ricompare.  
Ryo è rimasto fermo. Espressione indecifrabile.  
Kaori sorride osservando il risultato del suo lavoro, gli sistema dietro l'orecchio un ciuffo ribelle.  
Ryo la afferra per le braccia e la conduce sulle proprie gambe, ha voglia di un bacio più lungo, Kaori affonda le mani nei suoi capelli.

Le labbra si strusciano, giocano, Ryo gliele morde appena. Kaori sorride e si fa più ardita, la lingua si insinua come acqua silenziosa e decisa mentre trova la sua, le sue braccia lo stringono, poi si separano e Kaori fa scorrere il naso sulla sua fronte e sulle guance, lo odora, e fa una specie di sospiro di sollievo.  
Sì, è davvero qui con lei, è lui con il suo profumo e le sue mani calde.

"Quanto le devo, per il servizio da parrucchiera?"  
Kaori ride. Assume l'espressione di chi deve rifletterci, ma il suo diavolo la bacia sulla guancia e le dice "Ti amo" con tono basso e vibrante, così lei si emoziona e appoggia la fronte alla sua.  
"Per stavolta, è un servizio offerto dalla casa"  
Rimangono a scherzare e a baciarsi ancora un po', prima che Kaori si alzi per servire la cena.


	15. 15. Pezzo di paradiso

Kaori guarda Ryo dalla soglia della porta del poligono mentre l'uomo si diletta a svuotare qualche caricatore contro le sagome.   
Lo osserva, sconvolta dalla sua bellezza, dalle ciocche attaccate al collo lievemente sudato, dalle sue mani affusolate che si ravviano i capelli e dalle sue gambe muscolose e lunghissime.  
Entra in silenzio e accosta la porta, con le mani dietro la schiena come una bambina che si avventura in un luogo proibitole dai genitori, si morde il labbro e aspetta che Ryo si accorga di lei.

Come se lei avesse pronunciato il suo nome, Ryo si gira e le sorride.  
Kaori è come una brezza in un'afosa giornata estiva per lui.  
Prende l'asciugamano e se lo mette intorno al collo, si tampona la fronte. Anche se il poligono è il luogo più fresco della casa, fa comunque un caldo incredibile anche se è già metà settembre.  
Kaori gli si avvicina e col dorso della mano sfiora il suo ventre, si solleva in punta di piedi e lo bacia.  
"Sembri molto felice" osserva Ryo.  
"Io SONO felice. Lo sai quanto ti amo?"

Lui la bacia sul collo. Il suo orecchio è proprio all'altezza delle labbra di Ryo, che soffia dolcemente sul tenero padiglione e lo accarezza con la lingua. Kaori ha un fremito e appoggia la fronte sul suo torace.  
"Amore...ti voglio"  
Non può davvero vivere senza di lui. Chiude gli occhi ma lo vede, con il suo cuore.  
Quanto ti amo, ma, pensa, come hai fatto a invadermi l'anima e a diventarne il proprietario?

Ryo le prende il viso fra le mani, Kaori sente la sua delicatezza ma lui come lei è anelante, gli allaccia le braccia al collo e accoglie la sua lingua nella bocca, viene invasa dalla testa ai piedi dal suo profumo.  
No, come farebbe a vivere senza di lui.  
Non potrebbe proprio.  
Gli salta in braccio, Ryo cammina fino a portarla su un tappetino che spesso usano per l'addestramernto nei combattimenti a mani nude, si sdraia su di lei.

Le sorride, si sbarazza di asciugamano e pantaloni. Gli occhi di Kaori sono velati, è un fascio tremante di desiderio e forse non sa più dove si trova.

Kaori lo afferra per la nuca e lo attira a sé, ogni volta che sta con lui ha paura di essere in una bolla di sapone e non vuole che scoppi prima di averlo avuto dentro di sé, prima di avergli tirato i capelli sentendo il suo piacere scorrergli in corpo.  
Ryo la fa sua, mentre le mani toccano il suo viso scendendo sul collo e i fianchi e le gambe.  
Quando Ryo viene le morde le labbra e la stritola in un abbraccio che la scalda e la riempie di vita.  
E presi dall'amore folle che colma entrambi, non si accorgono di nient'altro.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Reika Nogami sta percorrendo il passaggio che unisce il suo ufficio con il poligono di Ryo. Spesso vi si reca per allenarsi un po', per sfogarsi, sa che Ryo lo sa, non ne ha mai fatto un problema. Sospira. Ormai frequenta un uomo, Ashito, da un po', ma nonostante tutto non riesce completamente a dimenticare Ryo. Quando è in sua compagnia si sente una ragazzina. Lui è così bello. Anche se sa che quasi sicuramente non è l'uomo che fa per lei, spesso pensa a lui. Eppure Ashito è dolce, simpatico, affascinante, premuroso quanto basta. 

Pensa di amarlo, ma non è tutto così facile. Si sente ridicola, ma non può farci niente. Ogni tanto poi capita che Ryo faccia ancora un po' il cretino con le altre, lei compresa, anche se rimane un gioco innocuo e Kaori ha diminuito molto le sue martellate, come se non avesse più motivo di essere tanto gelosa e aggressiva. Reika si domanda se sia successo qualcosa tra quei due. Non si è mai interessata molto perché in realtà non ci tiene ad avere conferma dei suoi timori.

Ieri ha dimenticato la giacca al poligono, per questo sta tornando a prenderla.   
Sta per varcare la soglia, subito dopo sbarra gli occhi per quanto le è possibile, faticando a focalizzare.  
La scena è come quella dei film.  
E' la scena che sconvolge le membra dello spettatore.  
Il regista la mostra a rallentatore, in bianco e nero. Così rimane impressa nella mente dello spettatore che non sa davvero cosa pensare.  
Ah, quindi è così. Solo stupore.

Reika è la spettatrice.  
Ma non sta guardando un film. Si capacita di questo in seguito.  
Eccola, la sua giacca è appoggiata su una mensola.  
Ma Reika non la guarda, non la vede proprio.  
Non vede niente se non i due corpi stesi a terra, allacciati e sudati, e le bocche che si cercano affamate.  
E' agghiacciata, ma sente di avere le guance in fiamme.  
La cosa la disgusta ma non riesce ad andarsene.

Ryo e Kaori stanno facendo l'amore con passione esagerata e delicata al contempo.  
Mugolano e sospirano. Si guardano a lungo.  
Reika sente che le ginocchia stanno cedendo e non si accorge subito che il cuore le sta sanguinando.  
Ryo. Felice e sorridente. Il ritratto della gioia.  
Il motivo, è quella ragazza che si inarca sotto di lui e coinvolge la sua lingua in un bacio sublime come un diamante.

Reika si sente piccola e stupida. Stupida e innamorata.  
Se ne va riuscendo a non farsi udire.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kaori è tutta spettinata e rossa in volto.  
Quant'è bella, pensa Ryo fissandola con un sorriso un po' scemo ma innamoratissimo.  
Kaori si solleva e ricambia lo sguardo.  
Dio, Ryo, sei bello da farmi male, pensa.  
Si rivestono in silenzio, come al solito.  
Come può un solo essere umano tirarti fuori tutto questo amore?, pensano entrambi. E' energia rinnovabile, di un pozzo di cui nessuno dei due vede il fondo.  
Questa dimensione che li accomuna non smette di spaventarli e al contempo eccitarli. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Per Reika ormai è impossibile guardare Ryo senza pensare a come l'ha visto ieri.  
Nudo. Steso sopra il corpo di Kaori. DENTRO Kaori.  
Reika è nervosissima e sta zitta, mentre è a cena con Ashito e i suoi genitori, perché se oggi parla manda a fanculo chiunque. Anche il cameriere, colpevole di averle semplicemente chiesto se desidera altro vino.

Non serve il vino, il suo cervello è già perso in una spirale confusa e assurda.  
Ryo e Kaori sono AMANTI.  
Chissà da quanto.  
Kaori le è sempre stata simpatica. A volte si è divertita a punzecchiarla, facendo perno sul suo fascino per far sbavare Ryo e far arrabbiare lei, e pur non essendo sua amica intima, quando ha interagito con lei sono sempre andate d'accordo.

E adesso? Adesso comincia a detestarla.  
Reika si sente in colpa. Kaori non fa nulla per farsi odiare: al contrario, è naturale volerle bene. E anche se in fondo, molto in fondo, Reika avrebbe potuto immaginare quell'epilogo, vederlo coi propri occhi è tutta un'altra cosa.   
Mette giù la forchetta con violenza e si alza a malapena scusandosi con gli altri commensali.   
I suoi genitori e Ashito la guardano con stupore. 

"Reika, per caso questa è tua?"  
Ryo è davanti a casa sua con la sua giacca in mano. Reika la scruta per qualche secondo.  
"Sì" borbotta prendendola frettolosamente.   
"Meno male che hai la testa attaccata al collo" ridacchia lui.  
Reika non risponde.  
Tutta colpa della giacca. Non l'avesse dimenticata, non li avrebbe scoperti. Forse la brucerà.  
Che cretina.

Più tenta di non pensarci, più si sente tormentata.  
Si chiede perché si sia innamorata di lui. E non lo sa. E' bellissimo, d'accordo, ma come uomo con cui vivere quotidianamente potrebbe essere un mezzo disastro.  
Cioé, lo guarda e qualcosa dentro di lei si muove come in seguito a una scossa sismica.  
Si sente davvero una cretina, le fa male lo stomaco.

Reika rimane immobile e Ryo si acciglia, aspettandosi un sorriso o una birra, tanto perché lei si dimostri ospitale. Sa che Reika è impegnata da tempo con un uomo e non avrebbe alcun secondo fine.  
"Ehi, che ti succede? E' da un po' che sembri strana"  
La sua lingua sembra essiccarsi.  
Ryo non sa che la sua presenza è nociva.  
Lei sente di amarlo ma non può, non deve volerlo.

"Non sono fatti tuoi" sussurra cupamente.  
"No, hai ragione. Vabbe', ci vediamo"  
Il suo tono non è arrabbiato, si gira per andarsene.  
Reika si sente stupida. Di nuovo.  
E' confusa, confusissima.  
Adesso che fa lui, andrà da Kaori.  
Perché proprio Kaori. Perché non ti piaccio io.  
"Ryo" non riconosce la propria voce.  
"Sì?"  
Ci pensa un istante. Poi parla.  
"Grazie per la giacca"

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Passa qualche settimana. Reika ha scoperto di essere incinta e Ashito è pieno di gioia, non vede l'ora di reggere tra le braccia il suo fagottino. Naturalmente verranno organizzate le nozze.   
Nonostante un po' di stanchezza, Reika è molto felice, passa molto tempo ad accarezzarsi il ventre immaginando con gli occhi lucidi il suo piccolo o piccola. 

E' radiosa, eppure avverte sempre qualcosa nel cuore, in un angolino. Non è uno schiaffo, solo un pizzicotto. Fa un po' male.  
Vedere Ryo le fa sempre effetto.  
Chissà se passerà.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ryo sale in macchina, contento, appoggiando la rosa rossa appena comprata sul cruscotto.  
Se in passato un tale gli avesse detto che un giorno avrebbe comprato un fiore per l'amore della sua vita gli avrebbe detto di smetterla con le stronzate.  
Non desidera altro che raggiungere Kaori e amarla con tutto te stesso. 

Quando posteggia sotto casa ed è sul punto di scendere, la portiera si apre e Ryo vede Reika salire.  
"Reika, che succede, qualcosa non-"  
Lei getta in avanti.  
E' un istante, le sue labbra umide sono su quelle di Ryo, le sue mani artigliate sulle spalle.  
Ryo, con la coda dell'occhio vede fuori.  
Inorridisce.  
Kaori è davanti alla macchina, con in mano un sacco dell'immondizia.  
Corre via.  
Ryo pianta le mani sulle braccia di Reika e la scosta.  
"SCENDI"

Reika non si muove.  
Ryo esce, apre la portiera e afferra Reika, di peso, la trascina fuori.  
"Reika. MI DISPIACE. Qualsiasi cosa tu stia pensando di fare, è no. Non posso ricambiarti. Sei un'amica. Ma io amo LEI"  
Reika lo fissa. Ryo non aspetta, vola via velocissimamente.  
Da Kaori

Reika aspetta diversi minuti, ferma dov'è.   
Poi sembra sbloccarsi e sale in casa dove Ashito la sta aspettando, ha già preparato la cena e apparecchiato il tavolo.   
"Amore, tutto bene?"  
"Sì certo. Grazie, sei un tesoro"

Più tardi, mentre lei guarda Ashito che dorme, pensa che sia bellissimo. Lo ama.  
Pensa alla creatura che porta in grembo.  
Il cuore di Ryo batte per Kaori. Lei lo ha sentito.   
La sua sbandata ossessiva per Ryo non ha senso di esistere e passerà presto. Si è già intiepidita dal momento in cui Reika ha avvertito le labbra di marmo di Ryo quando lo ha baciato. Lui non la vuole e non la vorrà mai ed è il caso di reagire con dignità.   
Ashito e il bambino che aspettano sono molto probabilmente il suo vero pezzo di paradiso.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Si sente il cielo tuonare.  
Ancora non piove, ma è questione di minuti.  
Ryo corre verso casa di Mick e Kazue, dove sa che Kaori va quasi sempre a rifugiarsi quando litigano. Al momento inoltre Mick e Kazue sono via per una vacanza romantica e hanno lasciato le chiavi a Ryo e Kaori chiedendo di passare almeno una volta al giorno per annaffiare le piante a cui Kazue tiene molto.

Ryo corre fino al portone e si attacca al citofono.

"Sei uno stronzo" sibila lei.  
"Ok, adesso mi fai parlare?"  
"No. Credi che vada bene sbaciucchiare chiunque senza problemi? Lo stallone di Shinjuku deve continuare a marchiare qualche cavalla di tanto in tanto?"  
"Kaori, ti prego...come puoi credere che..."  
"Io non CREDO. Io ti ho visto mentre la baciavi"  
"Mi ha baciato lei!"  
"Non cambia"  
"Sì che cambia!"  
"...non ti sei certo sforzato per allontanarla all'istante. Per cui fottiti"  
Attacca.

Ryo suona ancora.  
"Starò qua tutta la notte"  
"Non essere stupido, inizia a piovere"  
Infatti, il cielo non si limita a minacciare con grosse nuvole. La pioggia è subito rapida e fredda.  
"Me ne frego. Me ne sto qua fin quando non mi apri"  
"Beh, allora buonanotte" gli strilla lei.  
Va a cambiarsi per andare a letto, si mette un pigiama di seta blu -trovato nell'armadio di Kazue-

Se ne sarà andato. Kaori ha fatto la doccia e guardato un film. Sono passate due ore.  
Se ne sarà andato.  
Guarda dalla finestra.  
Le si annoda la gola.  
E' ancora lì. Infreddolito e fradicio, si stringe nel giubbotto che ormai non lo scalda più.  
Sta aspettando. 

Razza di scemo testardo. Perché non se ne torna a casa.  
Il telefono squilla, Kaori sobbalza e lascia che parta la segreteria. Dalla finestra vede che Ryo si è avvicinato a una cabina telefonica.

"Kaori. Non importa se non mi rispondi. Lo so che il mio atteggiamento in questi anni ti ha portato a fraintendere la scena di oggi. Sono stato un idiota a farti soffrire e a gettarti nelle insicurezze e probabilmente non mi basterà tutta la vita per fare ammenda. Ti chiedo scusa per l'idiota che sono stato. In molti momenti ho calcato la mano credendo che in fondo non sarebbe stato così difficile separarmi da te...ma mi sbagliavo. Ovviamente mi sbagliavo. Non l'ho baciata io. Credimi, fidati di me. Da tempo non esiste un'altra donna a parte te ai miei occhi. E' la verita. Ti amo, Kaori, ti amo da morire..."

La fine della frase non viene neanche ascoltata da Kaori che si catapulta giù per le scale e si lancia fra le sue braccia.  
Ryo trema come una foglia mentre la stringe, si perdono l'uno nell'altra.  
Kaori gli afferra il viso, vede che il colore delle sue labbra tende al violaceo. Tuttavia non si spostano, e anche Kaori si bagna da testa a piedi.

"Per causa mia ti prenderai una polmonite..." balbetta Kaori.  
"Non fa niente...non fa niente amore mio..."  
Ingoiando le lacrime, Kaori lo bacia e lo abbraccia, un lampo squarcia il cielo buio ma non esiste altro che lui, le sue labbra fredde, la sua pelle raggrinzita dall'acqua, lui e solo lui.  
"Ti amo...ti amo..." mormora tra un bacio e l'altro.

Lo osserva, sta battendo i denti, è pallido.  
"Ti ammalerai sul serio. Vieni" Lo prende per mano e lo conduce in casa.  
Ryo rimane racchiuso su se stesso, Kaori lo aiuta a togliere la giacca.  
I suoi capelli sono zuppi. Kaori recupera un asciugamano e glielo sfrega sulla testa.  
Gli solleva la maglia, la toglie.  
Non può impedire ai suoi occhi di soffermarsi sul torace grande, sulla pancia liscia e perfetta, sullo spettacolo che è il suo corpo e che la fa impazzire.

Con le guance arrossate, inizia a baciargli il collo, lieta che lui lo inarchi per lasciarle la libertà di dedicargli dolci attenzioni.  
Le mani si posano sulla cintura, la allentano, abbassano la cerniera.  
"Non so se l'hai capito, ma sto cercando di sedurti"  
Ryo le tocca la pelle al di là della maglia del pigiama.  
"Non hai bisogno di sforzarti"

I vestiti cadono sul pavimento tracciando il percorso fino alla camera, si sdraiano sul letto, la luce di un lampione disegna il corpo di Kaori a cui Ryo non può più resistere, la accarezza e la bacia ovunque, la fa impazzire con le labbra sulla sua intimità.  
Si solleva e le sorride.  
"Sei bellissima"

Tremano mentre si ritrovano l'uno nel tepore dell'altra.  
"Potrei rimanere dentro di te per sempre..."  
Lei lo bacia e lo accarezza, si imprime il sapore salato del suo sudore, gli lecca il collo.  
"Tu sei sempre...sempre dentro di me...in ogni istante...non lasciarmi mai" geme mentre gli bacia la mano.  
Ryo le sorride.  
"Dove vuoi che vada..."

"La smetti di fissarmi?"  
Ryo ride, beccato in flagranza, e le accarezza il ventre, sentendola rabbrividire.  
La abbraccia e la bacia sul collo.  
Kaori apre gli occhi tuffandoli in quelli neri di Ryo, che appoggia la fronte alla sua e le sfiora le labbra con un bacio.

Poco dopo, Ryo lo fa ancora. La guarda mentre dorme.  
Non ce la fa proprio a chiudere gli occhi.  
Non ha alcuna pretesa particolare, se non quella di mantenere questo pezzo di paradiso.


	16. 16. Fragole a febbraio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chiedo scusa, questa OS era stata pensata per S.Valentino...la posto un po' in ritardo ;)

San Valentino non è importante ma in realtà lo è. 

La giovane donna ci pensa distrattamente mentre le sue mani passano sul vestitino celeste che ha ritirato nel pomeriggio dalla tintoria e apre la porta, tirando la cerniera della giacca.  
Chissà perché si sente un po' nervosa. Come se non avesse mai trascorso una serata con lui.  
Si dice che è messa proprio male. Nemmeno una quattordicenne al primo appuntamento sarebbe così tesa.

_Tesa? Kaori, dannazione, è Ryo!_

Quel maledetto le scombussola cervello e cuore con un sorriso. E anche con le parole che le ha detto quel mattino. 

"Stasera non ci siamo per nessuno" le ha detto con tono calmo ma risoluto.  
"Vuoi farmi credere che ti interessi qualcosa di San Valentino...?"  
"Con te, sì. Staccheremo il telefono, chiuderemo la porta a chiave, sbarreremo tutto. Intendo solo passare del tempo con te e fare l'amore. Voglio baciarti, toccarti e leccarti ovunque...e ucciderò chiunque oserà impedirmelo" le ha soffiato all'orecchio, facendole mancare il fiato e arrossire come una peonia. 

Trova lo stesso sorriso stampato sulla sua faccia di Ryo quando lo vede sulla soglia della porta, mentre si sta ravviando i capelli con una mano. Sicuramente ha percepito la sua presenza.

Ryo indossa i jeans e una felpa grigia, sembra sorpreso dall'eleganza, anche se informale e giovanile, della compagna. Subito la attira a sé prendendola per i fianchi e chiudendo la porta con una manata.

"Come sei bella...ti diverti a provocarmi?" mormora strusciando il naso sul suo collo, inalando il suo profumo delicato.  
Kaori rimane sempre senza parole quando fa così, quando le rivolge dei complimenti esplicitando quanto la desideri. Ryo non è tipo da regalarne, e in passato non lo ha sicuramente mai fatto, per questo quando lo fa la rassicura che sia sincero. È il modo in cui glielo dice, il suo sguardo caldo e il suo sorriso abbagliante, che la spiazzano.

Continuando a sentire il suo respiro sulla pelle vicino all'orecchio, e poi le sue labbra che le sfiorano il lobo, le viene naturale stringersi a lui, per un po' rimangono in piedi a strofinarsi l'uno contro l'altra, a farsi le fusa; e Kaori miagola davvero quando Ryo le lecca il labbro inferiore. Lo prende fra i denti, accarezzandole il viso con le mani.

"Mh...stanotte sei tutta mia" dice con una punta di sano orgoglio e di possessività.  
"Lo sono sempre" precisa Kaori con un piccolo sorriso che Ryo trova dolcissimo.  
Ryo ride piano, prendendola poi per mano e portandola fino al salone, la aiuta a togliersi la giacca lasciandola sul divano.

Kaori osserva con occhi larghi ciò che Ryo contempla soddisfatto. Ha spostato il tavolino e il divano, rivelando un ampio spazio centrale ora occupato da un telo color giallo pallido, su cui sono disposti dei piatti, una bottiglia di vino, in mezzo un vassoio con dei cracker decorati con pezzetti di formaggio, prosciutto, pomodorini.

"Siediti" la invita indicandole il cuscino al suolo. Kaori si muove meccanicamente, accomodandosi e tenendo le mani ferme sulle gambe.  
"Non è una cena molto impegnata, è leggera, ma insomma, il menù prevede pasta integrale fredda, verdure grigliate, bresaola con scaglie di parmigiano. Che dici?" la apostrofa, ma Kaori è ancora basita.

"Kaori? Sei viva?" la prende in giro faticando non poco per non ridere.  
"T-tu...hai preparato tutto?"  
"E chi altri? È la nostra serata, no?"  
Rimane ancora senza parole. Ryo la aiuta a rilassarsi prendendo una tartina.  
"Buon appetito!"

"Ti aiuto a sparecchiare" propone Kaori facendo per alzarsi.   
"Ferma. Sistemeremo tutto domani. E poi c'è il dessert"  
"Dessert?"  
Ryo sparisce in cucina per alcuni minuti lasciando solo una Kaori che per poco non va a fuoco.  
Ryo ha fatto tutto per lei...cioè, per loro. Lui che è lo stesso che sbraita e litiga con Falcon o che un tempo ballava nudo davanti alla finestra, che quando è in azione sembra un caterpillar, si è dimostrato così premuroso e romantico, preparando una serata stupenda.

 _Che idiota che sono_ , dice a se stessa vergognandosi nell'avvertire gli occhi lucidi di lacrime.  
 _Ma quanto lo amo?_  
Pensa mentre lo vede tornare, bellissimo e sorridente, con due piccole scodelle in mano.  
Gliene porge una insieme a un cucchiaino.

"Fragole?"  
"Con gelato alla stracciatella"  
"Tu hai preso le fragole? A febbraio?"  
"So che le adori"  
"Ma non eri tu quello che ci tiene a prendere solo frutta di stagione?" scherza per celare un po' l'emozione che sta invadendo ogni sua molecola con velocità esagerata, chiedendosi come faccia invece Ryo a sembrare così perfettamente sereno e a proprio agio.

Ma sono io quella fuori di testa!, si dice ritrovandosi persa di fronte a Ryo che ride.

Kaori inizia a mangiare i piccoli frutti rossi con calma. Ne succhia la punta prima di mordere e suggere il dolce sapore fresco che effettivamente ama, raccogliendo tracce di gelato, e assaporandosi quella delizia.  
Solleva lo sguardo e trova gli occhi di Ryo fissi su di lei. Sembra...arrabbiato?

"C-che...che c'è?" chiede sentendosi colpevole ma senza sapere di cosa.  
"Sei per caso completamente pazza?"  
Kaori lo guarda, confusa e smarrita.  
"Ti sembra quello il modo di mangiare le fragole?" continua l'altro, tuonante; Kaori arrossisce.  
"C-come sarebbe? Sto mangiando come faccio sempre, io non..." il suo farfugliamento viene interrotto da Ryo che come un falco si avventa sulla sua bocca rapendola in un bacio spaziale, accarezzando la sua lingua e facendosi prepotentemente spazio nel suo antro caldo e morbido.  
Kaori si separa ansimando. "Perché non mi fai mai finire di parlare?"  
Ryo ghigna, mettendo da parte la scodella con le fragole.  
"Io converso a modo mio" sussurra malizioso.

La spoglierebbe per prenderla sul pavimento, ma la sua Kaori merita di più, merita le carezze e i baci dolci e lenzuola calde -oltretutto, sì, il pavimento è davvero freddo, e non vuole farle venire un raffreddore per così poco- per cui, pur con una certa impazienza, Ryo la trascina in camera da letto.  
Si sbriga a disfarsi dei propri abiti, con Kaori che lo guarda rimanendo senza fiato di fronte al suo corpo nudo, scolpito e marmoreo; Ryo si avvicina a lei, prendendole il viso fra le mani, guardandola dritto negli occhi per qualche secondo prima di riprendersi le sue labbra.  
Kaori le schiude, lasciando che la lingua incontri la sua gemella, assaporandola e deliziandola sensualmente, mentre monta con le mani sulle sue spalle, stringendolo a sé.

Ryo la spinge sul letto, il materasso si infossa ma le bocche rimangono incollate, smarrite e sempre più appassionate.  
Ryo le apre velocemente il vestito tramite la cerniera laterale scendendo a baciarla sul collo, percorrendo il seno e la pancia con labbra soffici e attente, leccando l'interno del suo ombelico e intanto abbassando le collant.  
Copre di baci anche la sua intimità ormai umida, appagandola nel momento in cui strappa le mutandine e la lecca completamente, impregnandosi dei suoi umori, beandosi della mano di Kaori che gli tira i capelli.  
Kaori geme, mordendosi il dorso dell'altra mano, ma Ryo le succhia il clitoride con più foga volendo le sue urla, e le urla sono ciò che ottiene. 

Ryo si ferma dopo quell'orgasmo, lasciando passare il breve momento di ipersensibilità che le causerebbe dolore; Kaori trema, sudata e vibrante per il desiderio, Ryo sente il proprio cuore mancare un battito di fronte ai suoi occhi magnetici, alla sua bocca umettata e socchiusa che si premura di tappare con la propria, tornando con la mano in mezzo alle sue gambe. 

Kaori non ne può più. Geme allacciandogli le gambe intorno ai fianchi, strusciando il sesso contro quello di lui.  
Anche Ryo ansima, sempre più perso, fissa di nuovo il viso di Kaori ricevendo la conferma, no, l'implorazione di andare avanti.  
Entra in lei rilasciando un gemito rauco, entrambi si abbandonano fra le braccia dell'altro, sconvolti dalle sensazioni che ogni volta li imprigionano come fosse la prima.

Kaori lo stringe con le dita piantate nella sua nuca, guidandolo in baci sempre più erotici, le bocche si separano lasciando che le sole lingue si allaccino e si vizino per poi riunirsi accompagnate da sospiri e fremiti, Ryo si preme contro il suo corpo, spingendo, con la testa che gli esplode, annebbiata e piena solo del suo profumo, del suo bellissimo viso imperlato di sudore, delle sue mani calde e delicate seppur decise.

Impazzisce, Ryo, perché lui e solo lui conosce quel lato così passionale e focoso di Kaori, lui e solo lui può conficcarsi nel suo corpo tenero e al contempo solido, lui e solo lui ha le orecchie accarezzate dai gemiti di lei che davvero lo conducono sul baratro della follia.  
Non ragiona, non può farlo, l'odore di Kaori gli si è appiccicato addosso e la sua voce si è intrufolata in ogni anfratto del suo cervello.

Convulsioni, lui e Kaori connessi nella carne e nell'anima, la bocca di Kaori insaziabile e deliziosa, ci morirebbe volentieri, i suoi capelli sudati e attaccati alla fronte.

Venire dentro di lei, svuotarsi e sentire come un incendio che si propaga praticamente in tutto il suo corpo, rimanendo in lei per qualche istante e stimolandola per farle raggiungere un altro orgasmo prolungato.

"Ti amo" gli mormora Kaori pianissimo, credendo forse di non essere udita.  
"Anche io" dice invece Ryo, sorprendendola un po'. Ryo quasi ride. Com'è anche ancora si stupisce, quando glielo dice?  
"Ti amo" ripete allora a un soffio dalle sue labbra. "Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo" le tortura la bocca con piccoli baci rapidi.

Kaori sembra del tutto stordita, oltre che esausta. Ryo la abbraccia lasciando che la sua testa si incastri nel proprio collo.   
Lui è suo. Incondizionatamente ed esclusivamente suo.

"Ryo"  
"Mh?"  
"...no, niente. Non mi ricordo cosa dovevo dirti"  
Probabilmente non era importante, si dice Kaori che pensa che forse ha voluto solo sentire la sua voce.  
L'unica cosa davvero importante è sentire i loro cuori che, rallentando, continuano a palpitare all'unisono.  
Si addormentano più o meno nello stesso istante, concentrati sui loro battiti che quasi arrivano a formarne uno solo.


	17. 17. Regalo

"Stanotte hai detto il mio nome nel sonno" gli mormora Kaori all'orecchio senza celare un sorrisino soddisfatto.  
Anzi, quando lo ha sentito pronunciare 'Kaori' in maniera tanto sensuale e inaspettata, si è sentita invadere da una violenta emozione e l'ha riempito di baci, facendo attenzione a non svegliarlo.

"Davvero? Possibile che tu non mi lasci in pace neanche nei sogni?" ribatte Ryo con un sorriso che la scioglie.  
"Attento a quello che dici o non ti darò il tuo regalo" dice Kaori, allungandosi verso il comodino e tirando fuori un pacchetto.  
"Regalo? Il mio compleanno è fra un mese" dice Ryo stupito.  
"Non importa, l'ho visto e ci ho pensato...in realtà è una cosa che IO devo indossare, ma credo che ti piacerà...ora vado a metterlo e poi mi dici come sto" aggiunge dandogli un bacio e sgusciando fuori dal letto. 

Ryo rimane fermo e sorpreso, Kaori non gli ha dato il tempo di dire nulla. Poi alza le spalle e si rigira fra le lenzuola, respirando il profumo di Kaori impresso nel cuscino.

Sorride. Mentre sono fuori casa fanno finta di niente, cercano sempre di mantenere un profilo basso, un po' per non far aizzare qualche potenziale pazzo e un po' per genuino desiderio di mantenere riservata la loro intimità. C'è giusto qualche sguardo infuocato che si lanciano a vicenda, tentando di essere discreti, poi appena sono a casa si lasciano andare e si amano per ore, fino ad addormentarsi sfiniti.

Probabilmente prima o poi la passione scemerà, ma per ora sembra una fiamma continuamente alimentata, Ryo non è interessato a pensare a quando terminerà. Se terminerà.  
Perché ogni giorno si rende conto di amarla un po' di più del giorno prima.  
E non può farci niente. Ormai la considera sua moglie a tutti gli effetti: in molti per anni hanno fatto commenti sul loro status di coppia sposata, dopotutto. Naturalmente la loro storia non si limita a rotolarsi insieme nello stesso letto.  
Fare l'amore con lei è magnifico, ma capirsi con un'occhiata è altrettanto meraviglioso.

"Eccomi"  
Perso com'era nelle sue considerazioni, Ryo rivolge con qualche secondo di ritardo le sue attenzioni su Kaori, sulla soglia della stanza.  
Subito gli si mozza il fiato in gola, stupendosi di come il corpo di lei abbia sempre quest'effetto su di lui.

Kaori indossa un completino sexy, composto da reggiseno e mutandine color blu molto scuro.   
Le coppe avvolgono il seno come una sensualissima carezza, le sue gambe e il suo sedere sono una favola.  
Kaori sembra ignara dello sguardo divoratore di Ryo, mentre inclina la testa per osservarla meglio.

"Ti...piace?"  
"Molto...apprezzo molto il mio regalo"  
Ryo si lecca le labbra, esce dal letto e si avvicina a lei.  
"Adesso me la paghi...mi riduci sempre in queste condizioni"  
Kaori osserva appena il suo basso-ventre e si mette a ridere. Non appena Ryo le è abbastanza vicino, gli prende la mano e la porta sopra le mutandine.   
"Nemmeno tu mi lasci mai tranquilla"

Ryo trema a contatto con la sua intimità calda e che fra poco tempo diventerà umida. Gentilmente, scosta il tessuto e muove le dita con maggior convinzione, intanto si abbassa e accosta le labbra al suo orecchio.  
"Sappi che tutto questo è mio" mormora posandole un bacio sul lobo.  
"Fanne ciò che vuoi" gli risponde lei, mentre Ryo la sente gradualmente più bagnata.   
Si abbassa, le sfila gli slip, le afferra entrambe le natiche con le mani e inizia a baciarla dolcemente.

Galvanizzato da un suo gemito, prende a succhiarla e a leccarla con un'enfasi tale che per Kaori è difficile rimanere in piedi, si limita a mordersi le labbra e ad affondare con la mano nei suoi capelli.  
Ryo la guarda, la testa appoggiata contro la parete, il sudore le ricopre la pelle e ha un'espressione di puro piacere sul volto.  
Ryo continua imperterrito a stuzzicarla con la lingua e con le mani, sorridendo quando lei singhiozza non riuscendo più a trattenersi.

Non fa in tempo a risalire, che Kaori già gli sta saccheggiando la bocca con la lingua e lo spinge verso il letto. Lo sovrasta, tenendogli fermi i polsi, scendendo sul collo e sul petto con labbra morbide e diaboliche, Ryo sussulta sotto le sue attenzioni, le mani di lei gli saggiano i fianchi, la bocca traccia umide scie sulla pancia, poi torna a catturargli le labbra; Ryo la ribalta sul letto, non potendo più aspettare, le divarica gentilmente le gambe e con una spinta impetuosa è in lei.  
Kaori grida, allacciandogli le bracci al collo, intrecciando la lingua con la sua, avvinghiando i suoi fianchi con le gambe e andandogli incontro.

Non è un mero incontro di corpi, non è una scopata per ingannare il tempo, non è uno svago momentaneo e privo di sentimento.  
Lo ama così tanto. Ama l'unione dei loro corpi, e nel contempo sentire il suo cuore battere furiosamente, avvertendo Ryo che riempie di baci le sue labbra e il suo collo. Kaori tuffa le mani nei suoi capelli selvaggi, fino a non resistere più e a esplodere in un orgasmo magico, che in parte la svuota e nell'altra la colma di amore. 

Ryo si stende al suo fianco, la stringe a sé continuando a baciarla sulla guancia.

Lei gli posa l'indice sulle labbra, e Ryo bacia anche quello.  
Un altro bacio.  
"Il mio regalo ti sta benissimo"   
"Grazie"

Chiacchierano tutta la notte, fino ad addormentarsi abbracciati.


	18. 18. Originale

Capita ancora che Kaori faccia da indossatrice per Eriko: la giovane donna non sa mai dire di no quando l'amica le chiede una mano e c'è da dire che la stilista non si fa problemi a mettere mano al portafogli e ripagarla della sua generosità, anche se Kaori lo farebbe anche gratuitamente.   
Si tratta solo di provare alcuni modelli, non compare su alcuna rivista perché Eriko sa che sarebbe troppo pericoloso per l'identità di City Hunter e l'incolumità di Kaori, ma non si frena dallo scattarle diverse foto per poi lasciargliene qualche copia, con un occhiolino che sembra voler dire "Se vuoi cambiare carriera, sappi che saresti una modella fantastica".

Ryo ha in mano una di quelle foto. La sensualità della sua donna sgorga come l'acqua di un ruscello e lo colpisce in pieno.

Una mano della donna è sul fianco, il suo viso è girato leggermente, i capelli scuri hanno riflessi rossicci qua e là accentuati dalla luce usata per la fotografia, la bocca è appena socchiusa.   
E' magnifica. Un metro e settantatré di pura bellezza femminile, sia dannato lui per tutte le scemenze che le ha detto negli anni, un corpo a dir poco perfetto e uno sguardo dolce e sexy al contempo che lo paralizza.  
Osserva con occhi velati di desiderio l'orecchio, che spesso stuzzica con la lingua quando affonda in lei, e il collo, che per troppo tempo si è violentato per evitare di morderlo ogni volta che ha visto Kaori di spalle in cucina mentre preparava da mangiare o lavava i piatti, e che da quando stanno insieme non ha nascosto di trovare molto eccitante.  
Liscio e tenero, dalla carnagione chiara, e ancora più erotico quando è lucido di sudore.

E' una foto molto più casta rispetto alle riviste che Ryo ha sempre avuto, Kaori indossa un tailleur femminile che non ha nulla di osé, ma per lui basta Kaori per rappresentare un richiamo irresistibile.  
In questo momento Kaori è sotto la doccia.  
Gli basta immaginare il suo corpo nudo e attraversato dall'acqua, la sua espressione rilassata, per rendersi conto di essersi già indurito.  
Con una mano regge la foto e la fissa.  
Si sente accaldato.  
L'altra mano avanza fino ad abbassare la cerniera dei jeans.  
Sì, è decisamente sveglio.

Gli viene naturale iniziare ad accarezzarsi, immaginando di baciare e leccare il suo collo, e di sentire il suo meraviglioso odore incollato sulla propria pelle.  
Chiude gli occhi, sospirando, quasi avvertendo le sue labbra sul viso e le sue dita sottili.  
Si dà del pervertito da solo.  
Si sta masturbando con una sua foto - una foto in cui lei è completamente vestita - e come un individuo sotto l'effetto della droga più stupefacente, ansima pensando a lei.  
Fin quando giunge la voce di Kaori, che lo spaventa a morte.

"Che stai facendo?"  
Si ridesta. In una frazione di secondo butta la foto sul pavimento e, come un bambino colto con le mani nella marmellata, si immobilizza e piazza le mani sopra il ventre, abbassando la testa. Si vergogna di essersi lasciato andare al punto da non percepire nemmeno la sua presenza, Kaori ha la capacità di farlo sentire sempre come un ragazzino stupido. Lei sola detiene certi poteri su di lui.   
Non ha nemmeno sentito quando l'acqua aveva smesso di scrosciare.

Kaori si avvicina, incuriosita, osserva la foto e la cerniera dei jeans abbassata, Ryo è convinto che si arrabbierà e gli scaglierà un martello.   
Si azzarda a guardarla, pronto a inventarsi una scusa, anche se ancora non sa quale, e vede che Kaori sorride, divertita.  
Ryo la guarda per bene. Ha addosso un accappatoio bianco, può intravedere il suo seno.  
La consapevolezza che sotto quel tessuto sia nuda gli provoca un rantolo disperato.  
Che gli ha fatto quella donna?  
Per colpa sua lui si ritrova così, senza difese e soprattutto schifosamente innamorato.

"Stai bene?" chiede lei con voce dolce, accarezzandogli i capelli.  
E' così bella.  
Kaori indica la foto.  
"Ti sei eccitato solo per questa foto?" domanda inarcando il sopracciglio.  
"Sei sexy" dice Ryo con tono dimesso, dopo qualche istante.  
Lei sorride. Ha dovuto assistere per anni alle erezioni di Ryo verso le altre donne, comprese le sconosciute sulle riviste, in posizioni e outfit ben più disinibiti di quelle che lei ha in quella foto, e avverte un tuffo al cuore...è davvero una sensazione elettrizzante. 

"Amore...tu non hai bisogno di accontentarti delle foto"

La sua mano affusolata arriva gentilmente lì dove pochi istanti prima c'è stata quella di Ryo.  
Lui trattiene il respiro, fissandola.  
Ma Kaori lo guarda senza scomporsi, e inizia ad accarezzarlo. Si gonfia, si inturgidisce, si accalda.  
Con l'altra mano, Kaori prende la sua e la conduce oltre l'accappatoio sul proprio seno, invitandolo a toccarla ugualmente.  
Ryo freme, e mentre lei lo masturba, si fionda a baciarle e leccarle la gola proprio come ha sperato di fare prima.

La mano di Ryo presto arriva sul sesso di lei e iniziano a toccarsi reciprocamente, Ryo sente il sangue ribollire tutto nel proprio basso ventre e la bacia con foga, saziando parzialmente la fame di entrambi.  
I respiri furiosi si perdono in una danza di lingue e saliva, un miscuglio di sapori primitivi ed estasianti che non lascia spazio alla tregua.  
Ryo le prende il viso tra le mani e la costringe a sdraiarsi; le toglie l'accappatoio, divorando prima con gli occhi tutta quella meraviglia che Madre Natura ha cesellato con cura, e non potrebbe non essere fiera del risultato.  
Ha voglia di lei in maniera smisurata.

Accarezza ogni lembo di quella pelle calda e liscia, sempre più avidamente, la odora beandosi del suo profumo che si sposa con quello del bagnoschiuma, morde un capezzolo, il tendine del collo, la mascella, e finalmente il suo tenero lobo.  
Kaori è era persa, totalmente persa nelle sue attenzioni così esplicite e passionali, lo osserva incantata dall'espressione struggente e innamorata che rende il suo viso ancora più bello.  
Lei lo accarezza ovunque riesca ad arrivare con le mani, finché con un sorrisetto non si intrufola oltre i pantaloni e gli stringe le natiche, stuzzicando poi tutto il suo sesso, dai testicoli all'asta.   
Ryo geme e le morde il labbro.

Socchiude gli occhi nel momento in cui le loro labbra si separano per riprendere fiato. I suoi occhi nocciola lo tengono letteralmente incatenato.  
E' pazzo di lei.  
Ryo torna a baciarla, con delicatezza.  
In modo del tutto fluido, Kaori gli allaccia le gambe ai fianchi e lo accoglie dentro di sé.  
E' un peccato così paradisiaco. Una frustata così dolce, un graffio nell'anima così appagante.  
La mente annebbiata, le mani intrecciate, i corpi che sanno dello stesso desiderio e che prendono a muoversi aumentando man mano il ritmo, e tutto ciò che sanno di provare l'uno per l'altra ma che forse non sono in grado di definire a parole cola su entrambi come miele denso.  
Sono increduli, assuefatti da questo amore che cresce. Cresce ancora!

Kaori viene biascicando il suo nome, lo abbraccia e aspetta che lui riversi tutto il suo piacere.  
Dopo un po', Ryo la vede ridacchiare in silenzio.

"Beh, ora sei soddisfatto?" gli chiede lei mentre cerca di riprendersi.  
Ryo annuisce, leccando prima le proprie labbra e poi quelle di Kaori.  
Fa le fusa contro la sua pelle, baciandola.  
"Se dovesse di nuovo venirti voglia con qualche foto, fammi un fischio"  
"Eh, già...per fortuna io ho l'originale" sorride malizioso.  
"Esatto" dice lei baciandogli il collo. "Ti. Amo. Da. Impazzire" scandisce abbandonandosi definitivamente fra le sue braccia.  
Ryo le sfiora le labbra con le proprie.  
La stringe forte, il cuore gli batte forte.  
Cosa gli ha fatto questa donna.


End file.
